Son Flores Para Bella
by sistercullen
Summary: Bella Swan está harta de su noviazgo falto de sexo y complicidad con Mike Newton, su novio de hace cinco años. Está saturada de trabajo ; es profesorade idionas, hasta que su madre la pone en el brete de dar clases al hijo de su mejor amiga Esme : Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

La historia es mia.

Capitulo primero

Isabella Swan caminaba una falda corta, una camisa color crema y sobre todo ello, un impecable impermeable de un tono marrón. Calzaba botas de altos tacones. Su aire, indudablemente, denotaba que la muchacha estaba enfadada o que en aquel instante estaba poseída por una ira muy intima.

Tras ella, tratando de darle alcanze, iba su novio: Michael Newton.

-Pero escucha, Bella…

Bella no escuchaba

Bella tenia su temperamento y ciertamente, se trabata de un temperamento fortísimo, aunque ella trataba por todos los medio de dominarlo.

-Hablemos con calma.-insistia Mike.- Te ruego que entres en razón.

Bella se detuvo.

Anochecía.

La luz de la calle parecía dar de pleno en aquel rostro femenino, cuyas facciones de ordinario suaves y armoniosas, en aquel instante se diría que estaban tremendamente alteradas.

Pero la voz de Bella, contra todo lo que se podía esperar, sonó cálida y suave, demasiado suave dada la situación que los alteraba y que ambos discutían.

-Estoy en razón hace un monton de años. Hace justamente siete meses, hablamos de esto mismo y quedamos en que a principio de invierno, nos casariamos.

Mike, que iba enfundado en un elegante gabán color azul oscuro, se movió inquieto.

Sus ojos azules parpadearon.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta las circunstancias. Mi carrera, mi madre. Ya sabes..

Bella se calmó por completo.

Y no era porque Mike la conmoviera con sus argumentos. Es que su orgullo le impedía seguir por un camino que, dada la situación, no iba a conducir a ninguna parte.

-¿Nos sentamos un rato?.-preguntó mostrando un banco próximo .

Mike respiró mejor.

Era muy guapo y muy elegante, pero tenia la cabeza demasiado pequeña y su inteligencia coincidia con ella, porque después de cinco años de relaciones, seguía sin conocer a su novia.

Sonrió apenas y asió el brazo de Bella.

-De acuerdo querida.-dijo feliz.- Ya sabia yo, que comprenderías.

-Es que no comprendo.- le cortó Bella breve.- No comprendo tu fobia al matrimonio, ni a que fin expones obstáculos que a mi modo de ver no existen.

-Sentemonos .-dijo Mike, algo mas inquieto que segundos antes.- Yo pensé que comprenderías,

-¿El egoísmo de tu madre?

-¡Bella!

-¿Tu comodidad?

-¡Bella!

-Veras Mike, hace cinco años que somos novios . Ni yo había terminado mis estudios, ni tú tu carrera. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Pues…

-Lo recuerdas..claro.- cruzó una pierna sobre otra y apoyó el bolso en las rodillas sujetándolo con ambas manos.- Yo era una niña y tú ya un hombre hecho y derecho, aunque ahora comprendo las razones, peleabas por tu tesis de fin de carrera. Yo tengo veintitrés años y tú tienes treinta…Eso podía decirte algo ¿no?

-Bella extremas las cosas…

-No me gusta hablar de esto.- le cortó de nuevo Bella con aquella voz suya pastosa, rica en matices, muy personal.- No es normal que una novia atosigue a su novio para que sepa que debe hacer. Pero las circunstacias lo requieren. Nunca me gustaron los noviazgos demasiado largos….ya hace cinco años que soy tu novia.¿Qué motivos impiden la boda? Nada, ninguno. Has terminado la carrera, trabajas, pero vives con tu madre y aunque no ganas una millonada, tu madre te suministra todo el dinero que te falta.

-¡Bella, me ofendes!

Bella no es que estuviese disparada, es que estaba harta. Lo que empezó siendo un bonito amor, se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy hastío.

Era lo que temía. Que el poco cariño que le quedaba, se convirtiese poco a poco en en un cansacio. Y para desesperación suya, eso estaba ocurriendo.

-Hemos hablado de esto casi una vez por mes y si no por mes, cada seis meses..¿No es cierto Mike?

-Pues…

-Aunque somos novios desde hace cinco años aún no me has presentado a tu madre….¡Maldita sea Mike, ni si quiera hemos tenido relaciones sexuales!.

A tu madre todo el mundo la conoce en Forks, no es muy grande. He pasado en Londres

algún tiempo , en Alemania más de dos años y en España más de tres. ¿Sabes porque te digo esto? Sencillamente porque he entrado en tierra de tu madre miles de veces. Antes de ser tu novia y después de serlo y jamás tu madre se dio por aludida con respecto a mis relaciones con su hijo…

-Mi madre es una persona muy seria.

Bella se creció.

-¿Y yo que soy ?Una tonta, una muchacha frívola.

-Bella , no he querido decir que lo fueses.

-Pero te atreves a comparar y eso me desagrada en extremo.- se puso en pie.- No me corre ninguna prisa casarme ¡Ninguna!Pero a veces aunque solo sea por el comentario que levantan unas relaciones tan largas y sin una caricia intima…estoy dispuesta a elegir casarme o dejarte, Mike.

-¿Dejarme?

-No lo sé Michael, lo estoy pensando.

Mike también se puso en pie.

Miró a Bella con expresión desolada.

-Bella, tú no puedes dejarme.

Bella se creció.

Tenia un aspecto ideal, no es que fuese tremendamente bella, pero si era tremendamente atractiva. Tenia el cabello caoba, la nariz medio respingona y el metón muy provocador…como para chuparlo. La expresión de sus ojos era indiscriptiblemente suave.

-Te equivocas, Mike. Tú…mejor que nadie sabe que puedo dejarlo cuando me dé la gana. Nuestras relaciones nunca pasaron de ser… deprimentes.

Mike enrojeció

Bella echó a andar calle abajo, dejando el banco atrás.

-Bella…

-Piensalo. Elige entre la comodidad que te proporciona tu madre o la inquieud del matrimonio.

-Pero…

-Piensalo y reflexiona.

Reneé ponía la mesa.

Y al mismo tiempo que ponía la mesa, pensaba que en cualquier otro momento Bella hubiera ayudado, pero Bella aquel dia, aquella noche mejor dicho, parecía muy preocupada.

Estaba sentada junto a la pequeña chimenea encendida y miraba obsesivamente las rojas llamas que subían y se convertían en ceniza sobre la estera.

-Ya esta la mesa, Bella.

La joven se levantó de un salto.

-Oh mama no te ayudé…

-No importa hija. Bastante cansada estaras de trabajar todo el dia. ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Bien…bien…

-¿Y…Mike?

Bella parpadeó.

Muy pocas veces le preguntaba su madre, por el novio de su hija.

Y, cuando lo hacia. Bella procuraba soslayar la conversación, pero aquella noche necesitaba desahogarse.

Estaba hasta la coronilla de aquella relación tan larga y falta de sexo.

-Cada dia peor…

La dama se estiró.

-¿Qué dices después de cinco años?

-Sí.

-Bella, esta noche estas angustiada.

-Harta.- cortó Bella, desplegando la servilleta a tiempo de sentarse en la mesa.

Reneé fue a sentarse enfrente de ella.

-Bella…¿Qué pasa? No sé que espera Mike. Después de cinco años, la carrera terminada…trabajando..

-Su madre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que su madre se opone?

-No hace falta.- se sirvió unos esparragos, con el pescado.- No es que se oponga mamá, es demasiado solapada para oponerse abiertamente. Lo mima demasiado…le pone dinero en el bolsillo, mamá; lo compra de alguna manera para que no la abandone.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy harta mamá y si te contara más….te subirías a la lámpara…

-¿Hum?

-Mira su madre le hace la vida a Mike, deliciosamente cómoda . ¿Qué ocurre entoces? Que el novio no se atreve a casarse. No se siente con fuerzas. No tiene agallas para vivir despegado del culo de su mamá. Jamas en 5 años mencioné a su madre. Sabes que viaje mucho y mis relaciones con Mike fueron… un poco distantes. Mamá he tenido más de un hombre que me ha soplado el pandero y no… quiero a Mike y sigo siendo virgen después de cinco años…¡Si es que a quien se lo cuentes no se lo cree mamá!

-Nena…ese tipo de cosas a mi.. no …como … que no…

-Vale mamá….

Dejó de lado el primer plato y se sirvió la carne.

-Me siento cansada. No voy a coger más clases. Aunque me gusta mi trabajo, pero es que dar clases particulares y…tantas me agota..

- Nena..yo te iba a pedir…

-¿Qué mamá?

-Mi amiga,si, Esme Cullen, me ha pedido que le des clases a su hijo…

-¿Quién? ¿Emmet?

-No, el pequeño, Edward

-Ah… el inconsciente ese…. A veces lo veo cuando voy con Mike… es un impresentable…

-Nena… es el hijo de mi amiga Esme.

-Si ya…

-Me ha pedido que le des clases…y sabes que es mi mejor amiga desde que tu padre murió…. Me ha ayudado mucho, hija… me debes un favor uno muy grande…

-Mamá…estoy a tope.

-No ahora lo estarás. Edward Cullen será tu ultima clase.

-No.

-Nena…hazlo por mi…su madre dice que eres la mejor profesora de idiomas que hay en todo Forks.

Bella miró a su madre y suspiró ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Dile a tu amiga que vale…que si, acepto, darle clases al imberbe de Edward Cullen.

Continuará.

Bueno a ver chicas importantes a más reviews antes actualizo… y esto va en serio…ustedes mismas…Un besos cielitos Muakkkks!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer.

Este tipo de historias están a patadas en fanfiction pero si te acercas a leerla, te gustará.

CAPITULO SEGUNDO

Edward Cullen daba vueltas por el enorme salón.

Al fondo su madre leia un libro.

En un extremo estaba la recién estrenada televisión de plasma y más al fondo una gran chimenea encendida.

De vez en cuando Edward se inclinaba hacia el fuego y le atizaba. Unas veces le metia mas troncos y otras los removía con el atizador.

Esme lo seguía disimuladamente con la mirada.

Era guapo Edward.

A ella al menos como madre, le encantaba. Cierto que tenia aquel cabello cobrizo revuelto, del que daba igual si se peinaba, volvia a su origen rápidamente. Sus cejas gruesas , con unas pestañas largas eran el marco perfecto para aquellos ojos verdes provocadores.

A veces ocultaba su cara en unas gafas de ancha montura. Pero de todos modos resultaba muy varonil y su carrera de ingeniero, recién terminada, le daba un aire de curiosa madurez.

En aquel momento Esme, sabia que estaba impaciente y que esperaba que ella le hablara de la profesora de idiomas. Pero ella prefería…soslayar el tema. No sabia por que Edward tenia tanto empeño en aprender Aleman, cierto que se iba a Alemania a finales de verano, pero aún faltaba mucho tiempo. Porque estábamos a principios de invierno y, por otra parte, ella entendía que Edward sabia lo suficiente alemán para entenderse con los alemanes.

Ademas si la hija de Reneé le decía que no…pues no había manera…

Reneé era su mejor amiga y sabia que si le daba clases a Edward no iba a cobrarle; y eso no le agradaba. Porque Reneé vivía de un retiro. Cierto, un gran retiro de su esposo fallecido, que había sido jefe de policía en Forks…y también vivía de las clases de Bella.

Esme apenas conocía a la muchacha. La veía demasiado seria y formal para su edad.

-Mamá.¿Has hablado con tu amiga?

Esme Cullen casi dio un salto, porque estaba en aquel momento, muy ajena a la presencia de su hijo en el salón..

Lo tenia ante ella.

Alto y delgado…pero fuerte, atlético, pensó ella.

Pero vestia demasiado informal y eso a su madre no le gustaba.

-Edward, hijo que mal te vistes.

Edward soltó la risa. Una risa que le abria la boca de parte a parte y mostraba unos dientes nítidos, de lobo hambriento.

-Pero mama, no me vengas ahora con esas cosas.

-La verdad, la verdad, Edward. A veces me dan respingos, viéndote con esos pantalones rotos y con esas camisetas pegadas y esas chaquetas de cuero…

Edward vestía en aquel momento un pantalón negro, un sueter de cuello alto del mismo color y sobre el respaldo de una butaca se hallaba su cazadora de aviador.

-Los tiempos no permiten a uno buscando modelitos mamá, soy ingeniero ¿no?: He terminado la carrera hace apenas unos meses. Me mandan a Alemania. Necesito conocer el idioma y de hecho las máquinas que se usan en en la empresa.¿Entiendes? El alemán no se me da muy bien.

Su madre ya sabia lo que quería.

-Ya he hablado con Reneé y me ha dicho que se lo comentaria a su hija. Estoy esperando contestación Edward, pero hijo ¿ No hay mas profesoras de idiomas en Forks?

-Ninguna tan competente como…Bella Swan.

-No lo dudo. Pero Bella tiene muchas clases.

-Una más y bien pagada…

-Edward no te olvides que Reneé es mi mejor amiga. Que no puedo sobornarla, ni obligarla, ni…

Edward estaba inclinado hacia delante, se irguió y su madre lo miró con desaprovacion.

-Hijo, parece que te has quedado mas delgado. ¿Ocurre algo que te tenga preocupado?

Naturalmente.

La culpa la tenia Bella.

Y aquel lechuguino de Mike.

Hum.

-Bueno mamá si no accede yo hablaré con ella.

-¿Con Bella o con Reneé?

-Con Reneé por supuesto. Estoy harto de verla contigo. Lo que me extraña es nunca haya visto con vosotras a su hija.

-Es que Bella es así.

Él no sabia como era Bella por dentro.

Por fuera si; la veía con frecuencia, aunque Bella jamás supo " que el la veía"

Empezó a verla por los pubs de media tarde, en compañía de aquel individuo llamado Mike Newton.

Y la verdad es que necesitaba dominar el idioma alemán, pero a la vez, necesitaba ver a Bella bien de cerca…

E iba a conseguirlo. Él no era un tipo que se rindiera cuando quería algo y ese algo le interesaba mucho.

¿Por qué le interesaba?

Bueno, pues no lo sabia.

Pero de que le interesaba estaba seguro.

-Ya me diras la contestación de tu amiga, mamá …

-Bella me parece muy estirada Edward, muy orgullosa…

Tambien a él.

Por eso mismo.

Lo fácil lo conseguía todo el mundo.

Lo maravilloso era conseguir lo difícil.

-De todos modos deseo que sea Bella quien me imparta las clases de alemán.- cogió la cazadora y se enfundó en ella. Se veía sexy Edward con aquella cazadora, pensó su madre.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta, acuéstate. Volveré en seguida.

Edward le envió un beso con la punta de los dedos y se alejó riendo.

-No tardes Edward.

-Una partida de bolos en el café con los amigos,aquí a la vuelta de la esquina, tranquila mamá, regreso rápido.

-Adios hijito mio.- le dijo su madre, lanzándole también un beso con la punta de los dedos.

-Mamá no me llames asi. Soy todo un hombre.- gritó Edward alejándose.

Lo era, vaya si lo era.

Lo sabían muchas chicas que era un amante exultante de energía.

Las chicas gozaban tanto, teniendolo entre las piernas que se lo sorteaban como si fuera un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio.

Pero él sabia disimularlo cuando quería.

Se lanzó a la calle y respiró mejor

Miró la acera sonriéndose a si mismo y agachó la cabeza para sacar un pitillo de su bolsillo.

Un vehiculo, había pasado tan rápido por la carretera que lo había empapado de lodo. Miró el coche y suspiró dejando caer el cigarro.

Bella frenó su pequeña Chevy y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Aquel chico que ella había llenado de barro, debido a la velocidad de la camioneta….estaba furioso.

-Perdone.-dijo Bella atragantada.- No le ví.

El chico avanzó quitándose el barro de la cara.

Fue cuando Bella lo vió.

¿El muchacho aquel que se tropezaba en cualquier sitio?

No le faltaba mas que eso.

Con lo furiosa que ella estaba y encima…el impertinente mirón, allí.

-Quitese de emedio.- le gritó exasperada.

Edward se acodó en la portezuela de la chevy.

-Me has puesto guapo. Tendras que llevarme al centro.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, me has llenado de barro.

Bella estaba de muy mal humor.

-Le aseguro que yo no lo busqué a usted y que el auto no tiene ojos. ¿Por qué no se retiró un poco más a un lado?

-¿De quien es la calle?.- preguntó Edward.- De todos ¿no?

-Oigame.

-Mira, óyeme tú. Necesito no sentirme avegonzado. No pensaras que voy a cruzar todo Forks con esta pinta de deshollinador ¿no?

Bella se mordió los labios.

Estaba harta de él.

Harta de topárselo en cualquier sitio. Harta de que aquel jovenzuelo la mirase, aún estando ella con Mike.

¿Cuántos meses hacia que se topaba con él en cualquier esquina?

Más de tres meses.

A veces era una pesadilla el tal jovenzuelo mirón. A veces tenia ganas de decírselo a Mike, pero también es cierto que temia que Mike lo tomara a broma. A veces quería girarse y gritarle:

"¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿A quien mierda miras? ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?"

Pero, no, era darle demasiada importancia.

-Suba.- decidió.- Me pondrá la chevy perdida, pero tengo prisa y no puedo pararme a discutir. Suba.

Edward subió todo modosito.

Como si jamas en su vida hubiera roto un plato.

Y había roto muchos…vaya si había roto platos…una vajilla ..jejejeejj! Aunque su madre continuara considerándolo un crio, él no lo era y si no, que preguntara en sus círculos… se quedaría tan paralizada como asombrada.

Bella también lo veía como un crio… Y de momento iba a dejar que lo siguiera pensando…

-No sabes como te lo agradezco.

Bella puso el auto en marcha.

Le miró de refilón.

Aún tenia barro en la frente, pero en cuanto a la vestimenta…bien se podía haber paseado por todo Forks y nadie hubiera deparado que estaba manchado de barro. Pantalon negro, jersey negro, pelo de un tono cobrizo, ojos verdes..de lo más desconcertantes.

-Yo ya te conocía..- dijo él, mansamente.

Bella lo miró de soslayo.

Algo airada.

-¿Si?

-Te veo por ahí..

-Ah.

-Te veo con un tio..

-Es mi novio.

-¿Si?

-Sí.- rabiosa.- ¿tiene algo que objetar?

-Bueno pues, ahora que lo dices.- dijo, intentado parecer un adolescente, titubeando.- Veras…

Bella lo miró otra vez.

-¿Si? ¿Y quien es usted para objetar?

-Un hombre.

-¿Qué?

-Ah…¿no me consideras un hombre?

-Claro que no. Un imberbe consentido.

-No soy un imberbe.- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.- Un consentido…no sé. Tengo veinticinco años y he terminado la carrera.

-Usted no tiene veinticinco años.

-¿No? Mira..mira.- le enseñaba su carnet de identidad.

Bella ni lo miró.

Sacudió la cabeza negando.

-No me interesa su edad…¿Dónde lo dejo?

Atravesaban Forks.

-Aquí mismo. Me voy a una lavandería a que me limpien la vestimenta.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella.

-Pues paga la lavandería.

Bella detuvo el auto y lo miró furiosa.

-¿De veras desea que le pague el estropicio?

-¿Y poque no?

Mantenia la mano extendida.

Bella no lo dudó mucho. Malhumurada como estaba, contrariada como estaba y con toda la prisa que tenia, necesitaba quitar de en medio aquel mirón rápidamente.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó unos dólares.

-¿Basta?.- preguntó desdeñosa.

-Bueno.

-Tenga.- despectiva.- Ay Dios..se encuentra una con cada cosa…

-Gracias…Bella.

-¿Cómo? ¿De que me conoce? Por que yo.. mi nombre no se lo he dicho.

- Cuando a los hombres, nos gusta una mujer; lo sabemos todo de ella.

-Es el colmo.

-Si, aunque me parece que después de oírte ya no me gustas tanto…

-¡Impertinente!.Baje, baje de inmediato.

Edward descendió y cerró la portezuela de la chevy. Bella la puso en marcha, como si deseara cuanto antes deshacerse de aquel estorbo.

Edward quedó en la acera mirando el dinero.

Sonrió.

La chica de Reneé, ahora le gustaba más. Mucho más oyendo su voz, y viéndola de más cerca.

La deseaba como jamás deseó a mujer alguna.

Y eso que él…¡JI! No le faltaban los romances.

Se restregó las manos y se fue directamente a una floristería.

Compró una ramo de flores, dio la dirección y salió silbando.

Algunos transeúntes lo miraban asombrado, pues la vestimenta de Edward seguía llena de barro. Un barro que se había secado y parecía de un color chocolate y ahora se notaba aún más.

Pero Edward iba tan campante, calle abajo silbando, satisfecho de si mismo y seguro de que tarde o temprano se saldría con la suya.

Continuará…

¿Reviews chicas? Gracias de antemano!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sthephenie Meyer yo solos los coloco en situaciones diversas. Un beso a todas…

Capitulo 3

Reneé recibió a su hija bajo el mismo porche.

Vivian en una avenida residencial. Un chalecito pequeño, alineado a otros muchos.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-Salto Bella de la camioneta, preguntando, pues era raro que su madre, con aquel frio estuviese bajo el porche.

-Estoy muy contenta.- exclamó Reneé, besando repentinamente a su hija.- Muy contenta, Bella.

-¿Qué pasa distinto a otros días mama?

-Mira.- y empujó la puerta y mostró el vestíbulo y al fondo la puerta abierta del living.

-¿Flores?

De Mike.

Bella frunció el ceño.

No había visto a Mike aquel dia.

Muy de mañana cuando ella salía, recibió una de nota de Mike enviada por un botones de la tienda de su madre. La nota decía " No podré verte hoy. Salgo de viaje, pero estaré de regreso mañana por la tarde. Iré abuscarte al sitio de siempre y a la hora acostumbrada. Cariños. Mike."

¿Mike enviando flores?

Sí, que era raro.

Pasó por delante de su madre y no se detuvo hasta llegar al living.

-¿Por qué sabes que son de Mike?

-¿De quien si no?

De nadie.

Desde que se hizo novia de Mike, y de eso hacia cinco años, apenas si tuvo trato con los hombres. Trato intimo, ninguno, trato superficial, si, pero no para que ningún hombre se viera obligado a enviarle flores.

Absurdo.

¿De Mike?

No consideraba a Mike tan…delicado.

Muchas veces se preguntaba que cosa le había gustado a ella de Mike para comprometerse con él.

Se alzó de hombros. El ramo de flores, más que un ramo se diría que era un jardín entero.

Tampoco consideraba ella a Mike tan desprendido como para gastarse un puñado de dólares en flores para su novia.

-Veamos.- dijo buscando la tarjeta.

Le costó encontrarla.

Estaba metida entre las perfumadas flores rojas y blancas.

-Son preciosas.- decía Reneé.

Bella no la oia.

Abría el sobrecito y sacaba la tarjeta, en la cual había unas pocas líneas, con una caligrafia perfecta, firme y vigorosa, que no era por supuesto la letra de Mike.

Leyó sin abrir los labios.

" Perdona, soy el chico de los ojos verdes, que tiene pinta de crio y que tú has llenado hoy de barro"

Sólo eso.

-Parece que no te gusta lo que dice la tarjeta.

-¿Quieres leerla?

Y se la alargaba con desdén sin esperar respuesta.

- Oh.- exclamó Reneé.- ¿Quién es?

-Un mirón.

-¿Un que?

-Mamá por favor…¿no comemos? Son las diez de la noche.

-Oh, si, pero dime, dime. ¿Por qué dice eso del barro?

Bella levantó la tapa de la cacerola.

-Huele bien.

-Bella. ¿Qué tiene que ver el barro con las flores?

-Supongo que nada.- y sin transición.- Me gusta el asado.- se volvió hacia su madre, la cual estaba con la tarjeta aún en la mano y esperaba una respuesta concreta.- Mira mamá, si al caso vamos, creo que la obligada a mandarle flores era yo a él no él a mi ¿entiendes?. Le salpiqué de barro. Lo puse sencillamente perdido, no acabo de comprender porqué, encima, me envió flores. Pero los hombres son así de gilipollas.

Bella comenzó a poner la mesa en una esquina de la cocina.- Adornaré de flores la casa.

-¿Ese chico ….es un pretendiente?

-Mamá no hagas una novela de una cosa tan simple, le sal- pi- qué.- deletreó. Es un chico nuevo para mí. Me persigue donde quiera que voy. Un crio consentido. Un muchacho que apenas si salió de las faldas de su mamá.

-¿Y Mike lo sabe?

-Mamá ¿comemos o no? No dejes correr tu imaginación. Yo me casaré con Mike, tarde o temprano. Ya no es cosa, después de cinco años, de dejar al novio…

-Claro hijita.

-¿Aunque supieras que iba a ser infeliz con Mike? Yo tengo una mente amplia, un concepto de las cosas lógico y humano y me temo que Mike tiene una mente de chorlito.

Reneé aturdida, se sentaba en la mesa y servia a su hija con precipitación.

-No te alteres mamá.Puede ser que al juzgar a Mike, subconscientemente a quien juzgue es a su madre.

-No soportas a tu futura suegra y eso es grave.

-Supongo que lo será, pero yo no tengo la culpa. Es su madre la que me obliga a juzgarla así. El matrimonio puede ser una satisfacción, pero a la vez es una tremenda complicación. Es una esponsabilidad y sigo temiendo que Mike, no se atreve a enfrentarse con esa responsabilidad. Pero no creas que ella tiene la culpa de todo…¿Tu crees que es normal que siga virgen mamá?

Reneé soltó la cuchara de pronto y miró a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Tú no…Vosotros no..?

-No, mamá.

-Sí, Eso es grave.- y de súbito-Tengo que concretar al go contigo, Bella.

-¿De Mike?

-No, de mi amiga Esme Cullen.

-¿Se casa?.- preguntó Bella divertida, como olvidándose de su propio problema.

-Bella.- le reprochó su madre.- que cosas se te ocurren. Tiene un hijo de 25 años, que ha terminado la carrera de ingeniero. ¿sabes? Ya te hablé de él… de las clases…

-Ah si.- Bella bostezó.

-Veras , al morir el marido de Esme, su hijo Edward siguió estudiando. Ellos tienen una empresa. No es suya enteramente claro. Pero el marido de Esme, tenia en la empresa sus buenas acciones. Es una fabrica de motores de no sé que cosa. El caso es que Edward, continuó estudiando para entrar en la fabrica que al fin y al cabo es tan suya como de los otros socios.

-Todo eso es muy lógico mama.- dijo Bella, complaciente. Encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar mientras oia a su madre.- Continua.

Mamá estaba continuando sin respirar.

-Ahora resulta que la fábrica empieza a colaborar con una empresa Alemana. Y Edward desconoce el alemán y lo envían a Alemania a estudiar ese tipo de motores.

-Ah.

-¿Le vas a dar clases al hijo de Esme ?

-Mamá sabes que estoy sobrecargada de trabajo…¿Qué tipo de chico es su hijo?

-Oh.- Reneé puso una expresión suavísima.- Estupendo hijita. Un chico inocente, inteligente, bondadoso, será un gran alumno. Él lo que quiere es aprender.

-Tendrá que ser en esta casa mamá y a esta hora.

-¿Tan tarde?

-No puedo antes. Ni me interesa dejar las clases que tengo, ni puedo meterlo aquí en la clase de las once de la mañana. Entiende. Si deseamos que ese joven adelante algo lo mejor es solo y a una hora que yo no tenga ninguna prisa. Ademas ya sabes que salgo con Mike…

-¿Pero no es muy tarde?

-No lo creo. Si ha terminado la carrera y sólo necesita aprender a Aleman, supongo que dispondrá de tiempo suficiente. Llama a tu amiga y díselo.

-¿No puedes ir tu por su casa?

-Mamá…

-Perdona, pero…

-Será muy amiga tuya, no lo dudo. Y me alegra que tengas una amiga a la que aprecias tanto. Pero yo vivo de mis clases y no puedo cambiar mis costumbres.

-A…alguna casa vas..

-Claro; cuando son chicos que dependen de un bachillerato y de poco tiempo para estudiar. Cuando son niños , mamá.

-Sí, claro.

-Llama anda.

Reneé se levantó y fue al teléfono.

Habló unos ocho minutos.

Al regresar a la cocina, miró a su hija con satisfacción.

-Dice Esme que le parece muy bien que Edward venga a esta casa a dar clase. Empezará mañana mismo.

-¿Mañana ya?

-¿No puedes?

-Es que regresa Mike y tal vez me retenga un poco por ahí.- se alzó de hombros.- Bueno, si no llego a las nueve y media que espere ese hijo de tu amiga.

-Gracias hijita.

-Le voy a cobrar mamá.

-¡Oh!

-No tengo más remedio. Yo no soy una misántropa. Vivo de mi trabajo.

-Bueno…bueno..

Pero Bella sabia que no quedaba muy convencida, no obstante, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo con un adulto, sin cobrar su trabajo.

Continuará…..¿Les gusto? Diganme algo ok? Gracias a las que me leen. Yo aquí al pie del cañon…jajajjajajajajajj!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si.

CAPITULO 4

-Ya está.- entró la madre diciendo en el salón.

Edward se había olvidado en aquel instante de sus ansiosas clases de alemán , y por supuesto de Bella.

Pensaba que iba a salir tan pronto pudiese, pues tenia una enorme juerga con unos amigos.

Tampoco le dio importancia al tibre del teléfono, ni oyó la conversación telefónica que su madre sostenía desde una salita continua al salón.

-Me miras como si no me comprendieras.-Le dijo Esme a su hijo.

-Y no te comprendo mama.

-Me refiero a tus clases de alemán.

-Ah.

Y Edward se levantó de un salto.

La madre le miró una vez más.

-Hijo, que manchas tienes en el pantalón.

-Una majadera, pasó hoy junto a mi,conduciendo una chevy del año catapún y me salpicó de barro.

-¡Que descuidadas! Como te decía…

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Mañana.

-Eres un sol, mamá.

-Pero tendrás que ir tú a su casa.

-¿Si?

-Bella no puede venir aquí y me temo que si accede es por la amistad que nos une a Reneé y a mi.

-Claro.

-De modo que ya sabes. No te comprometas a nada a las nueve y media de la noche. Te dará una hora de clase diaria, salvo domingos y jueves.

-¿Y porque no el jueves?

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a un dia de descanso, Edward.

-Perdona,claro.- mojó los labios con su lengua.-Supongo que accedería por ser tú amiga de su madre…

-Eso ya no importa. El caso es que te has salido con la suya y que en realidad necesitas mucho esas clases. Ten presente que te vas a enfretar con unos socios que casi desconoces y si empezais a colaborar con los alemanes, si tú conoces el idioma, sabras a ciencia cierta que movimientos se realizan en en la sociedad.

Cierto, él era un buen ingeniero. O pensaba llegar a serlo. No estudió por deporte, si no para defender sus intereses, pero aparte de ingeniero y socio de una compañía, era también hombre y el hombre era quien pensaba en aquel momento.

El hombre que pensaba en Bella, que casi parecía tenerla delante. Que la llevaba en la mente, desde que un dia, no sabia cuando, no demasiado, la vió en una sala de fiestas bailando con aquel hombre llamada Michael Newton, muy atractivo, pero que a él, particularmente le resultaba un gilipollas.

Despues fue fácil enterarse de quien era Bella y las relaciones que la unian a Michael Newton.

Lo demás ya fue cosa de convencer a su madre, sin decirle por suspuesto, que además de la bonita profesora, le interesaba también la mujer, que era aquella profesora.

-Desde luego mamá.- dijo para terminar.- Me interesa no sabes como, estudiar alemán.

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó la dama al verlo tomar dirección hacia la puerta.

-A la cama . Tengo un sueño atroz. Por favor mamá, no pases para mi cuarto como haces otras veces. Me despiertas y luego pillo un insomnio insoportable.

-Buenas noches hijo. Así me gusta que no trasnoches. El dia que tengas una novia, ya me apresuraré yo en decirle el tipo honesto que eres.

-Gilipolleces, mamá. No creo que salir por la noche haga que un hombre deje de ser honesto.

-Pero hijo, tus costumbres..tus sanas costumbres me maravillan.

-Gracias mamá.

El muy mentiroso salió, subió las escaleras que le conducían a su cuarto, y con las mismas bajó sin hacer ruido.

En el vestíbulo, casi junto a la puerta, se tropezó con la doncella .

-Señorito Edward.- siseó esta.

Edward le tapó la boca.

-O te callas o te…

-Señori..

-¿No te digo que te calles?.- bajó la voz.- Estoy en mi cuarto ¿te enteras? Durmiendo ¿te enteras?.

-Sí. Si… señorito.

-Pues andando.

Y le propinó una palmada en las posaderas.

-¡Señorito!

-Hala, a callarse.

Despues salió disparado.

Tenia el volvo junto a la cochera, pensó en cogerlo, pero se abstuvo aquella noche, su madre podía oírlo.

No es que su madre se oponiese a que él saliese, pero prefería que desconociese sus evoluciones nocturnas.

-Pescaré un taxi ahí cerca.- farfulló entre dientes.

Saltó la verja sin abrirla, porque chirriaban sus goznes y se lanzó a la calle.

No había taxis por allí y a grandes zancadas, dentro de sus ropas negras nada elegantes, con aquella desenvoltura suya y aquella delgada silueta, se encaminó al bar donde, en la trastienda, con unas chicas lo esperaban sus amigos.

El no era totalmente un golfo¡que disparate! Pero le gustaba vivir…

Empezó a vivir…como decía él, muy joven, ya antes de morir su padre; él ya hacia sus pinitos sexuales sin ninguna dificultad; se le daba bien las chicas…muy, muy bien.

Tenia sus amigas particulares con derecho a roce, pero jamás pensó en el matrimonio.

Pero un dia conoció a Bella.

Sí, sí, al ver a Bella uno pensaba en el matrimonio. En una sola mujer para toda la vida. Aunque él era del tipo de hombres que se acostaba con una mujer que fuera una belleza y se le insinuara… y se le insinuaban muchas.

Se había acostado con muchas, a sus 25 años… para pasar con ellas un dia, una hora o doce minutos en el lavabo de una discoteca. Pero no para pedirle matrimonio a alguna de ellas.

En cambio con aquella chica llamada Bella…todo era distinto.

Por eso intentaba por todos los medios conocerla más. La primera vez que habló con ella, fue cuando le salpicó, no hacia ni cuatro horas.

Le gustó más.

Le gustó su voz, su forma de mirar, la manos delgadas, personales, el pelo de un tono caoba, su aroma a fresas, y el acento de su voz que era distinto.

Distinto para él.

No sé explicaba por que razón aquel novio no la había hecho suya y se había casado con ella.

Porque en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, todo se sabe; y él sabia que Bella seguía siendo virgen en manos del bastardo aquel… que más sino le debía un enorme favor.. la había estado conservando para él. Para tenerla él en sus brazos y no su actual novio. El mojigato.

O quizás era Bella la que no había querido entregarse.

Apareció en el bar y uno de sus amigos se le abalanzó encima.

-Diablos, Edward, muchos has tardado.- lo asió por el cogote.- Vamos, vamos. Veras que plan. Te van a gustar todas. Hay seis.

-¿Y nosotros cuantos somos?

-Siete.

-Nos falta una.

-Que mas da. Tenemos una para dos y en paz. Vamos pasa. La juerga empieza.

En aquel instante Edward se olvidó de Bella y de que al dia siguiente, empezaría a conocerla mejor. O por lo menos conocería algo.

Es lo malo que tenia Edward. Por una cosa, casi siempre olvidaba otra, aunque luego al pasar la primera, olvidara la segunda..

-Vamos.- masculló.- Tengo ganas de pasarlo bien.

Bella volvió a mirar el reloj

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Empieza hoy una clases. Es decir, empieza por que la doy en mi casa.

Mike tenia ganas de enfadarse.

Ya se había enfadado con su madre nada mas llegar de viaje.

Él tenia unas ganas horribles de casarse con Bella y hacerla suya, una vez cumplido el pacto que hizo con su madre, años después que se enterara que su padre, había dejado embarazada a una chica antes de casarse y Mike tenia un hermano bastardo que se llevó media fortuna heredada, cuando su padre murió.

Se casaria primero con ella y luego la haría suya; lo estaba deseando.

Pero su madre siempre le daba largas al compromiso, nunca tenia tiempo suficiente para ir a casa de Reneé.

Siempre ponía algún tipo de obstáculo. Su madre no tenia ni un domingo libre y ciertamente ella misma lo lamentaba.

No obstante, aquel dia, es decir, aquella misma tarde, se enfadó mucho con su madre. Sin motivos; lo reconocia.

Trabajaba mucho en la tienda de deportes. Dos dependientas y un cajero, pero al cajero aquel dia , le dio por pillar la gripe y él llegó deseoso de ver a Bella y correr a su lado, hala, su madre le pide que haga caja.

Por eso se enfadó y por eso llegó a la cita con Bella cuando ésta ya estaba desesperada y estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¿Otra mas?.- chilló Mike deteniendo el caudal que tenia en el cerebro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes tu en contra de mis clases?

-Son mi mayor enemigo.- volvió a enfurecerse Mike.

Bella lo miró con calma.

Se hallaban en una cafetería, al fonfo, ante una apartada mesa, donde se veian todos los días cuando él salía de la oficina y Bella terminaba sus clases.

-NO digas tonterías, Mike. Tu mayor enemigo eres tú mismo. En realidad.- mostró el reloj.- mira hoy te he esperado casi una hora. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando apareciste.

-Tenemos al cajero enfermo.

-Ah…¿eres tú cajero?

-Bella, no uses conmigo esa guasa, no soy cajero, pero si es preciso y se me necesita lo soy. Y también dependiente.

-Claro.

-¿Qué significa ese claro?

-Mira,Mike, a mi tus problemas internos, no me interesan en absoluto. Si estas de mal humor para venir a mi lado, métetelo en la manga. Yo también estoy cansada y me aguanto.

-Cada dia tú y yo andamos peor. Precisamente hoy he hablado yo con mi madre, de nosotros dos.

-Ah.- le miraba con una ingenuidad burlona.- tienes que tratarlo con mama…

-Bella, esa burla.

-Es que me descompones, Mike. Hablar con tu madre ¿de que?

Mike dominó su ira.

Porque él amaba a Bella.

La amaba bien.

Bella era para él, la novia pura de cinco años antes. Con Bella no servían ni pasiones ni tentaciones. Las dominaba todas… hasta la noche de bodas.

Aunque le hubiera gustado que fuese más apasionada. Era fría. A veces lo impresionaba lo tremendamente fría que era.

-La petición de mano.- dijo al fin.

Bella sonrió.

Mil veces anunció Mike, aquella petición de mano. Mil veces en los cinco años de relaccion . Ya era una guasa.

Una guasa que la hería y la dejaba más fría cada dia.

-Está bien.- decidió terminar, porque estaban llegando las manecillas de su reloj a las nueve y media.-Manda a tu madre a mi casa cuando gustes. Siempre será bienvenida

-¿Qué supones que es mi madre la que tiene la culpa?

-¿No crees que eso lo hemos tratado ya?

-Pero es que mamá no tiene la culpa te digo. Tengo que hacértelo comprender.

-Dejalo, Mike. De momento no puedo quedarme a discutir. Mira el reloj.

-¿Es primero tu alumno que yo?

Bella se puso en pie con mucha calma.

-Tengo que irme Mike, si quieres , mañana, aquí mismo, y hablamos de eso otra vez.

Mike pagó y salieron juntos.

-Vas muy callada,Bella.

Nunca la conocería bien.

Nunca sabia Mike cuando ella estaba harta y cuando deseaba un beso.

Al principio Mike la conocía mejor y empezaba a pensar que ello se debía a que ella misma no se conocía nada, a que era ingenua como una niñita.

-En realidad me duele un poco la cabeza.- dijo para evitar la conversación.

Mike la sujetó del brazo y la apretó contra si.

-El domingo iremos mi madre y yo a tu casa.

¿Para que demostrarle su duda?

-Bien.- dijo.

-Yo te quiero Bella, te quiero y te deseo como nunca he querido desear a nadie.

Ya lo sabia.

Pero tampoco se lo dijo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor Bella.

Al llegar hasta la verja, Mike no la soltó.

Al contrario la apretó más contra si.

-Bella…

-Para Mike.

-Hace días que venimos enfadados, ni siquiera nos besamos.

Bella se dejó besar y después metió la mano en el pecho de ambos.

-Buenas noches, Mike.

-Oye Bella estas helada. De un tiempo a esta parte…

-Tengo que irme Mike…

-Nunca hablamos de nosotros dos.

-¿No?

-Bueno, quiero decir, de nuestro amor. Tú…no me haces ningún caso.

Le haría cada dia menos.

Mike era el hombre, que ni pintado, para ser hijo único célibe.

Y ella presentia que así se quedaría. Célibe, lo cual, dicho en verdad, la heria, y no por ella, si no porque Mike tenia madera de buen marido y amante, pero la madre de Mike no tenia madera de suegra…

-Hasta mañana Mike.- dijo sin responder.- Nos vemos en el sitio de siempre.

Continuará…

¿Qué? ¿Les gusto? El próximo es la clase ahhhhhhhhhhh! Que ganas ehhhh?¿ Bueno ahora si ¿reviews? Gracias de antemano chicas, un besote!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; esta historia por el contrario si;

CAPITULO 5

Reneé, salió corriendo al sentir el llavín en la cerradura de la puerta.

Parecía radiante.

-Ya tienes aquí a Edward.- exclamó.

Bella no llegaba de humor, pero eso, ocurria muchas veces y no se lo demostró jamás a su madre.

No obstante, en aquel momento no pudo evitar su propia exclamación algo seca.

-Dejame sola con él, mamá. El hecho que sea el hijo de tu mejor amiga, no indica para mi que tenga que andar con remilgos. Es mi alumno y nada más.

-Hija, como vienes.

-Perdona, mamá.

A la vez que hablaba se despojaba del abrigo y lo dejaba colgado en el perchero.

-Al menos permitirás que te lo presente.

-¿Y porqué? En casa no hay nadie más que tú, él y yo.

Supongo que él será Edward Cullen.

-Bueno , ya veo que no vienes de muy buen humor.

Le pesó ser tan seca.

Y despacio, dio la vuelta en mitad del vestubulo, fue hacia su madre y la besó.

-Perdona, creo que vengo cansada.

-Si no trabajaras tanto…

-Me gusta. Hasta luego, mama. Le daré una hora de clase y después pasaré a comer. Comeremos a la diez y media.

-De acuerdo hijita.

Se encaminó a la salita.

Y nada más recortar su figura en el umbral, quedó algo tensa.

¿EL mirón?

¿El chico de las flores?

El que hacia bastante tiempo, la perseguía sin ningún pudor.

El hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre… Eso para colmo de males.

-¿No pasas?.- preguntó Edward muy serio.- Vaya sorpresa.

Y salió al encuentro de la joven.

Bella, cerró tras de si y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

No alargó la mano.

Pero sus ojos cafes miraron fija y quietamente a Edward.

-No me digas que no sabias…que era yo la profesora.

Edward se puso la mano en el pecho.

-Te doy mi palabra de honor que lo ignoraba.

-Así será tu honor.

-Te digo…

-Bien, bien.- cortó.- Olvidemos el asunto. ¿Has venido a dar clases de alemán, no?

-Pues si, las necesito mucho.

-De acuerdo. Sientate. ¿Traes libros?

-Dos.

-Los veré. Vete a sentarte allí.

Y abriendo los libros, iba caminando hacia el sitio que había indicado con un dedo.

La chimenea pequeñita, chisporroteaba. Hacia calor pero no tan excesivo como para molestar. Edward, se acomodó modosamente en un rincón del sofá y vió como ella, Bella, se dejaba caer a su lado sin dejar de ojear el libro.

A Edward le interesaba el alemán ¡que duda cabe! Pero mas, infinitamente más, la bonita profesora.

Por eso entretanto ella ojeaba el libro, la miraba solapadamente.

Era más guapa de cerca.

La verdad, es que no es que fuese guapa, es que era indescriptiblemente atractiva. Tenia la nariz respingona, el mentón suave, el cabello de un extraño color castaño con reflejos caobas, con suaves ondas en medios y puntas. Edward nunca se limitaba a mirar la cara de una muchacha.

La verdad sea dicha y si era sincero consigo mismo, tenia que admitir y reconocer que lo primero que él miraba de una mujer eran el pecho, el trasero, las piernas y y la cara lo último.

Veia en aquel instante que Bella lo tenia todo perfecto. Una cintura estrecha, unas piernas perfectas, un busto túrgido y menudo, unas caderas redonditas…

-Estan bastante bien.- dijo Bella.

Edward casi dio un salto porque temió haber sido pillado "in fraganti".

Por eso parpadeó.

-¿Te parecen bien..

-Si ¿Qué deseas saber del alemán?

-Todo.

-Leerlo, escribirlo…

-Todo.

Le miró de frente, con lo cual Edward volvió a parpadear, " Es un crio consentido"; pensó Bella, desde su tremenda madurez de mujer. "Un muchacho, tal vez demasiado ingenuo, tengamos paciencia, Bella"

-Supongo que no dispondrás de muchos meses. Ya que según dijo mi madre te vas a Alemania a principios del invierno próximo.

-No. Me me iré a finales de verano.

-Entonces tendremos que estudiar duramente. No puedo darte más de una hora. Pero si tú estas dispuesto, la aprovecharemos al máximo.

La respuesta de Edward fue desconcertante.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?

-No vendrás aquí a hablar de flores ni de los motivos que te empujan a meter las narices en mi vida.

-Pensé que serias mas delicada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Veras, yo soy amante del buen lenguaje. Un lenguaje pulido y cuidado. Me hiere tu vulgaridad.

Bella abrió el libro con fuerza.

-Eres.- dijo.- Un majadero. Y no me cuela esode que no sabias quien era yo y hasta estoy por asegurar que te pusiste adrede para que te pusiera perdido con la camioneta.

-¿Eres vanidosa?

-No vamos a discutirlo.

-Pues para que te enteres, Bella. Yo no te conocía de nada y cuando te ví en esa puerta.- extendió el dedo erecto.- me fastidió bastante pensar que eres la chica que a mi causa ¿Cómo te diré? Cierta curiosidad.

…..

Bella no contestó en seguida.

A decir verdad, se sentía como pillada en una trampa, pero tampoco eso iba admitirlo en voz alta.

No obstante, picada por el gusanillo de la curiosidad, preguntó:

-¿A que fin curiosidad?

-Por el novio.

Bella se estiró.

Aquel muchachito, hijo de la amiga de su madre, le estaba pareciendo un autentico gilipollas. Tenia expresión inocentona y casi ingenua; pero eso le pateaba el trasero. Habria que tomarlo con mucha calma, precisamente por ser hijo de quien era.

-¿Qué novio?

-El tuyo…

-¿Es tu amigo?.- asombradísima.

-¿Amigo mio ese tipo? Claro que no.

-Oye Edward, ¿Qué me estas dando a entender?

-Eso, lo que estas pensando. Que ese hombre no es para ti.

Bella estaba a punto de estallar, ella que era tan serena y tan dueña de si. Si, aquel tipo la apuraba mucho, ni que fuese el hijo de la amiga de su madre, ni que fuese el papa de Roma.

-A mi.- dijo dominándose.-, no me parece, lo que tú supones. Es mi novio y le quiero.- y sin transición.- ¿Empezamos?

-Cuando gustes.- dijo con la voz muy grave.

-Pues ahora mismo.

Empezó con los verbos. No sabia poco. En realidad, Edward tenia un conocimiento bastante extenso del idioma alemán.

Estuvo bastante rato preguntando y Edward o se callaba si no lo sabia, por lo cual Bella, se lo explicaba claramente o respondia con rapidez si lo sabia.

Pero en un segundo, en el que Bella daba la vuelta a la pagina del libro, Edward espetó con mucha calma y como si fuese un ingenuo de cuerpo entero.

-A mi los hombres de que a los treinta y tantos no se han casado y siguen siendo virgen, me revientan.

-¿Te he preguntado yo eso? ¡Y¿Y quien te ha dicho eso?

Bella dobló con fuerza las dos manos sobre el libro, cerrándolo estrepitosamente.

Buscó los ojos de su interlocutor y pese a que iba a darle una lección de cortesía, educación y que se yo más, decidó no hacerle caso, dada la inocencia que aquellos ojos expresaban.

-Edward.- murmuró lentamente.- ¿Por qué te has empeñado hoy en hablar de mi novio y de nuestras intimidades? ¿Qué te hizo el pobrecito?

-Nada…

-Entonces dejemos el tema ¿si?, no veo el porque de tu insistencia.

-Te lo hace a ti.

Bella dio un salto.

-¿Qué dices?

-Bueno… perdona. Tal vez he metido la pata.

-Explicate.

-Bueno, veras, me da un poco de vergüenza, que me mires así y estes pensando que soy un idiota.

-No es que piense que eres un idiota.. pero si un metomentodo.

-No lo puedo remediar. Mi madre siempre me dice que soy un moralista demasiado excrupuloso.

-¿Y que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

-Pues no sé. Eso te lo tendría que explicar mi madre.

-Olvidemos el asunto.- cortó Bella.- Sigamos, nos quedan veinte minutos.

-Da gusto hablar contigo.

Bella volvió a mirarlo. Algo silbaba en la voz de Edward. ¿burla ¿ ¿Ironia?.

Pero al mirarlo se percató una vez más, de que la expresión de los ojos verdosos era completamente inocentona.

-¿No has tenido nunca novia, verdad Edward?

El hijo de Esme Cullen, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada….

Le gustaba Bella. Vista así de cerca, mucho más.

Él era un tipo como era, pero no tenia madera de célibe y la verdad es que Bella, no le eclipsaba para nada sus instintos carnales, Bella le gustaba como mujer y anhelaba tenerla debajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre y saboreando la pasión. Sería una locura deliciosa y poco después querría hacerla su mujer delante de los hombres: Su esposa.

-Edward, te hice una pregunta.

-Sí, ya te oí.

-¿Y que?

-Bueno, pues…no, la verdad no. Ya sabes, uno se pasa la vida estudiando. Se mete como quien dice, dentro de los libros. Vive para eso y se olvida hasta de que es un hombre, aunque si he de serte sincero si he estado con alguna mujer. Tengo edad para eso y mucho más.

Bella se ruborizó por completo. Ella también tenia edad y era de conocimiento público de todo el pueblo que Michael Newton era un casto y célibe hombre que no había tocado un pelo a su novia en cinco años…

-Venga ,Edward a estudiar….

Empezó Bella a dar explicaciones. Corrian los minutos. Edward hubiera dado un puñetazo al reloj si hubiera podido. Pero como no podía exclamó otra vez.

-No me gusta. Por más que lo pienso no me gusta…

-¿Quién? ¿El Canciller?

-Claro que no, Bella. Tu novio.

Bella se puso de pie. Habian pasado los veinte minutos.

-Si continuas metiéndote con mi novio y mi relaciones con él…me parece que vas a tenir que ir a otro lado a dar clases de alemán. Hasta mañana Edward.

-Oye…

-Hasta mañana.

Continuará….

Hola chicas ¿Qué les pareció? Merece reviews? Un beso a todas, ya ven que no tardo mucho en actualizar, ejejjeejejj!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia si.

CAPITULO 6

A las seis de la tarde, Bella salía de casa y su madre iba tras ella.

-Si en vez de llevar impermeable, llevaras abrigo…

-Voy conduciendo mama, y el abrigo me agobia.

-¿No vas a ver hoy a Mike?

¿Mike?

Seguro.

-Espero que si.

-Oye no me has dicho nada de Edward.

-Ah…

Alto, flaco, indiscreto, ingénuo…

-Es un crio.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-No me parece que ese jovencito esté capacitado para llevar los asuntos de su padre fallecido.

-Oh, no, te equivocas. Como ingeniero veras como responde.

Bella se ponía los guantes bajo el porche. Miró a su madre con curiosidad.

-Oye mamá. ¿Qué clase de persona es Esme Cullen?

-Estupenda.

-Pero…¿para su hijo? No será mandona,autoritaria y gobernadora…vamos, parecida a la madre de Mike.

-En modo alguno.- se enfadó Reneé, como si fuese cosa suya.- Esme jamás sojuzgó a su hijo. Estaria bueno. Edward siempre ha sido un chico muy comunicativo, alegre y e independiente.

-Tambien ingenuo.

- Es posible. Pero eso no quiere decir que el chico no esté capacitado para defender sus intereses.

Bella lo dudaba mucho.

Meneó la cabeza y se drigió a su pequeña camioneta.

-Bella ¿porqué me preguntas eso?

-No sé, mamá. Edward me pareció una criaturita inocente, eso es todo.

-No creo que a Edward le perjudique ser asi.

-Es posible, pero un hombre de su edad necesita madurar mamá.

-Es que tú has crecido demasiado deprisa, por dentro y por fuera.

-Tal vez. Hasta la noche.

-Hasta la noche, hijita.

Subió Bella a su camioneta y la puso en marcha. Salió de su pequeño jardín dando vuelta a la diminuta glorieta y cuando tomaba la dirección recta de la calle, vió a Edward que le hacia señas para que parase.

Frunció el ceño.

A ella los niños le fastidiaban.

Edward parecía tener capacidad intelectual para el idioma, pero para la vida se le antojaba que seguía en pañales.

De todos modos y por eso mismo, detuvo la camioneta y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Edward?

Cosa rara.

Edward, a quien antes consideraba un mirón, a la sazón le parecía que la miraba, porque en realidad no sabia a ciencia cierta, que un hombre al mirar insistentemente a una mujer intenta o parece intentar provocarla.

-Veras, me gustaría subir a tu lado. Tengo que pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?

-Por lo de ayer.

-Pero hombre…

-Me parece que me porté como un mal educado.

-Sube. Te advierto que voy a dar una clase. Pero si a ti no te importa volver a pie…

-Gracias.- y se deslizó dentro de la camioneta.

Hubo que encoger un poco las piernas.

Era muy alto y la camioneta, apenas si le daba cabida dentro.

-Soy demasiado grande para este tipo de autos.- comentó avergonzado.

Pero lo cierto es que procuraba arrimar su pierna a la de Bella.

Esta puso el auto en marcha y miró de soslayo a su alumno.

-No tomo en cuenta lo que me dices de Mike; Edward. Tú tranquilo.

-Piensas que soy un tonto.

-Un tonto, no. Necesitas madurar. Despues cuando madures o te enamores, veras como lo ves todo de otro color.

-¿Qué color?

-Edward, Edward; no seas inocente. Lo veras de un color cualquiera, pero te aseguro que distinto al que ves hoy.

-Es todos modos, dime ¿Es hermoso enamorarse?

-Vamos.- se echó a reir Bella,.- lo que tú deseas es que además de tu profesora de idiomas, sea también tu profesora sentimental, ¿Es eso, Edward?

Edward, entornó los parpados.

De haberlo visto sus " amigas", le hubieran llamado embustero o falso.

Pero para bien, Edward, solo veía a Bella y Bella lo estaba viendo como el quería que lo viese.

-Uno no sabe, nada de nada.

-Ya se nota.

-Y teme meter la pata con las chicas. Ya sabes. Un piensa y desea estar con mujeres, pero tiene una timidez que espanta.

Bella soltó una mano del volante y la puso sobre la de Edward.

-Eres un crio.- dijo.- Un crio estupendo, Edward, pese a que un dia te consideré de otra manera.

-¿De que manera, Bella?

La joven se echó a reir.

Olia muy bien. Iba vestido con un estilo sport muy armonioso.

Edward, mojó los labios con su lengua.

Despues pausadamente repitió:

-¿De que manera, Bella?

-No sé como un hombre maduro. Tienes que aprender mucho , Edward. Pero yo no voy a poder enseñarte nada.- detuvo la chevy.- Aquí tengo mis clases.

-¿Te espero?

-¿Cómo vas a esperarme criatura? Tardaré en bajar una hora y después tengo otra clase y luego me reúno con mi novio.

-Es lo que me parece peor.

-¿Qué dices?

Edward, descendió.

- Nada…nada. Te veré en tu casa a la hora de siempre, Bella. Perdona por mis meteduras de pata. Pero es que soy asi…

La Señora Newton hacia cuentas.

Su hijo andaba en torno a ella.

Ella ya sabia que Mike deseaba decirle algo, pero apañado estaba su hijo si esperaba que ella le preguntase.

-Dame ese libro, Michael.

-Sí, mamá , pero tengo que irme.

-¿Y que esperas?

-Es que voy a encontrarme con Bella.

-¿Bella? Ah, si, tu novia.

-Mi novia de cinco años mamá.

-¿Cinco ya? Como corre el tiempo. Ve, hijo ,ve, no le hagas esperar. Me parece una buena chica Bella.

Mike se animó.

Le entregó el libro y como la madre volvia a hacer números, se acomodó a su lado.

Intentó varias veces de decirle que quería casarse con Bella, pero otras tantas; cerró los labios.

Y eso que su madre siempre le escuchaba con atención. Pero el negocio…si, si, el negocio acaparaba demasiado tiempo de su madre.

Tal vez él debiera echarle una mano, pero no siempre podía.

-Mike…¿No habras tenido relaciones con esa chica no?

Mike, se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza como un niño pequeño, al que han pillado haciendo una fechoría.

-Esa niña, debe ir virgen al altar. Una vez casados tanto tú como ella dejareis de ser célibes con libertad y podréis tener hijos sin estar fuera del matrimonio.

-Sí mama…

-Luego vendrán los hijos. Lloran por la noche. Uno no duerme.- A Mike se le encogía la nariz.- Va uno rendido al trabajo y encima no da el presupuesto para hacer una vida mas o menos comoda.

Mike estaba menguado.

No tenia nada que decir.

Pero entendía que su madre llevaba toda la razón.

El matrimonio, los hijos.

-No obstante.- volvía a decir mamá.- lo mejor de todo es el matrimonio.

Otra vez se animaba Mike.

Se le hacia tarde.

Era el momento en que podía perdirle a su madre que lo acompañara a casa de Bella a pedir su mano.

Pero…

Tenia que pensarlo un poco mas.

Bella debia comprender.

Seguro que comprendería.

-¿A dónde vas sin abrigo,Mike?. Hijo.- dejaba el libro y levantaba el cuello del gabán de su hijo.- Abrigate. Cuando regreses te tendré preparado un buen vaso de leche caliente con coñac para que tomes después de la comida. Hala, hala, no hagas esperar a Bella.

¡Pobre chiquita!

Nada, que no había forma.

Pero no es que le impidera su madre hablar.

Es que vivía tan cómodo.

Es que le daba tanto miedo el matrimonio.

Es que vivía tan agusto.

-¿No te vas?

-Sí mamá.

-¿A que hora volveras hijo?

-A Las nueve y media.

-Tendré encendida la chimenea. Y tus zapatillas junto al fuego. Hasta luego querido mio.

Mike, se fue al fin.

Otro dia.

Sí, mañana, pasado…

Cualquier otro dia le hablaría a su madre sobre la petición de mano de Bella.

Claro que Bella estaba tan fría… Antes no era así. Era más fogosa. Cuando empezaron claro.

La deseaba tanto…. Y ambos ponían una barrera en medio. Él por el miedo a su madre y ella con su frialdad absoluta.

Bella era una chica apasiónate, atractiva, deliciosamente femenina… a la vez no era soñadora, ni tenia fantasia, ni la cegaba el amor. Bella pisaba en tierra firme y conocía bien la realidad de la vida, y la realidad para Bella era cosa seria.

Nunca perdia los estribos, ni se dejaba dominar por las bajas pasiones.

Pensando así, Mike respiró fuerte, como si le faltara el aire y tratara por todos los medios de atraparlo.

Él quería a Bella. La quería profundamente. Tenia que hablarle a su madre, decirle que deseaba casarse con ella cuanto antes. Al fin y al cabo él ganaba lo suficiente para mantener un hogar. Claro que al no tener su madre más hijo que él, era una crueldad dejar sola a la madre. Su madre siempre lo decía al referirse al matrimonio de él y Bella; " Viviremos todos juntos, aquí, eso me gustaría mucho"

Su madre era formidable. Tendria que decirle que había que pedir la mano de Bella y decidir la boda.

Cruzó la calle y rescostó su esbelta figura en la puerta de la cafetería. Allí en el rincón de siempre estaba Bella. Tenia expresión ausente.

De un tiempo a aquella parte, Bella casi siempre tenia esa expresión. Antes era más jovial, mas juguetona, mas imaginativa.

No es que él se cansase de Bella¡Oh no que disparate! Pero… hubiera preferido que Bella siguiese como antes.

De todos modos era una tontería, él amaba a Bella y tenia que casarse con ella. Su madre tenia toda la razón. El matrimonio merece la pena.

Su madre era estupenda y él no acaba de explicarse, por que él no se atrevía a decirle a su madre que había que pedir la mano de Bella y decidir la boda.

" Se lo diré esta noche", pensó para si.

Sí decididamente aquella noche le hablaría. Mamá se pondría contenta. Bella podía ayudarla mucho y así los tres juntos vivirían muy felices.

¿Y Reneé Swan? Bueno, Reneé era una mujer que estaba habitualemente a vivir sola, puesto que su hija le hacia poca compañía. Ella no se espantaría por quedarse sola. Además los dos, Bella y él, podían pasar a verla una o dos veces al mes…

Eso seria lo ideal.

Avanzó sorteando las mesas. Bella lo oyó llegar y le miró vagamente. Por un segundo, Mike pensó que si Bella lo veria, aunque tuviese los ojos color café fijos en él. Así de ausente era la mirada de Bella.

-Hola.

-Hola.- respondió Bella y su voz parecía llegar de otro mundo.

Otro capi, chicas… ¿reviews? Un beso, las adoro!


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario si es mia.

CAPITULO 7

-Estas tan callada…

Se le hacia tarde.

Primero porque Mike tardó en llegar y después porque el reloj nunca se detenia. Y había que dar clases a Edward.

Miró a su novio.

Cierto, no lo veía bien. No lo veía casi nada.

Todo se iba enfriando. O tal vez era que nunca hubo calor en aquella relación. Ya no lo sabia. Casi había olvidado cuando empezaron.

-Bella…

-Tengo que irme Mike.

Y se ponía en pie.

-Si no hace ni una hora que he llegado y apenas hablamos nada.

Bella se preguntó que cosa tenían ellos para hablar. Todo estaba dicho. Aunque no se dijera, entendía que todo estaba dicho.

-Te has retrasado un poco.- comentó, sin ánimo de reprochárselo.

Mike se estiró.

Sus facciones se alteraron.

-Es que mi madre me necesitó en la tienda. Nunca acabas de entender eso.

Claro que lo entendía. Y entendía muchas cosas mas. Pero se alzó de hombros.

-No importa, Mike. De todos modos yo creo que tú no comprendes que no puedo dejar mis clases y he tomado otra a las nueve y media en mi casa. Te das cuenta ¿verdad?

-Pues no me la doy. Yo puedo tardar en venir, pero nunca tengo prisa por marcharme y tú… andas contrareloj.

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Crees que eso es suficiente.

Para ella si.

Caminaban ambos en dirección a la puerta. Salieron a la calle. Noche cerrada. Eran las diez menos veinte y hacia frio. Instintivamente Bella levantó el cuello del impermeable.

-Me pregunto.- masculló Mike.- si estas son unas relaciones normales. Despues de cinco años…

No terminó la frase. Hizo como un alto. Entonces Bella, al tiempo de extraer las llaves de la chevy, alzó un poco la cabeza.

Sus ojos color marron oscuro se fijaron con obstinación en el rostro masculino.

-Sin duda, no son normales. Si quieres lo dejamos.

Le salió así.

No pensaba decirlo, pero le salió como un disparo. Mike se agitó.

-Hala.- farfulló entre dientes.- como si nuestro noviazgo hubiese empezado ayer y uno pudiera detruirlo de un manotazo.

-¿Y se puedo no? No hemos hecho nada, que nos haya dejado huella el uno en el otro.

-Claro tú…

-Yo puedo. Es lo que siempre me dije. " Cuando tenga novio, sean cortas o largas las relaciones, siempre estaré en disposición de dejarlo si no me apetece seguir" Y así es. Nada.- lo recalcó sin prosas, como ella lo hacia todo.- nada lo impide. Nunca existió entre nosotros un lazo intimo que me prive a mi o a ti de libertad.

-Sabes que las cosas deben ser así, Bella.

- Sí y menuda suerte la mia.- corto ella.- soy una mujer que pisa tierra firme. Y gracias a Dios tú nunca me aspiraste una loca pasión, y en mi dominó la sensatez y ésta ha estado por encima de todas las otras debilidades

-¿Es un reproche?

-No seas imbécil, Mike. Es la pura verdad. Cruda y escueta. Sin espejismos ni novelerías.

-Yo he luchado durante cinco años por… por…

-No me digas nada, Mike. No merece la pena. Hoy por hoy podemos mirarnos a la cara y decirnos sencilla y llanamente adiós.

-Oye… no haras eso.

-No aún no.

Ya estaba al lado de su camioneta y Mike iba tras ella, cejijunto, malhumorado, preguntándose si había sido lo bastante hombre, para la bastante mujer que era Bella. Seguro que otro cualquiera ya se lo hubiera demostrado…no permitiría que Bella, la novia de cinco años, estuviera en situacion tan libre como para dejar plantado al novio si se le antojaba.

Se mordió los labios.

-Hasta mañana, Mike.- decía Bella, ajena a los pensamientos de su novio.

-Aguarda.-dijo él pegando su pecho al de ella.- el domingo iremos a casa de mi madre y yo a tu casa.

Lo de siempre.

Todas las semanas decía Mike lo mismo. El primer domingo que se lo dijo, hacia de ello mas de dos años, Reneé preparó la casa ( quien iba a pensar que Mike, faltaría), hizo un pastel especial, sacó el mejor mantel, los cubiertos de plata que solo usaban en las solemnidades, cuando aún vivía Charles Swan.

Llenó de flores los mejores búcaros de su hogar…

Mike no apareció y sus disculpas las admitió Bella al anochecer como cosa natural. Pero no fue asi en veces sucesivas. Por eso, por mucho que Mike dijera al repecto, a ella no la convencía. Le daba pena y risa. Una risa triste y desencantada. Lo mejor que haría Mike, seria aparecer en su casa con su madre sin advertirlo, aunque ella estuviera aún en pijama.

-Mañana nos veremos en el sitio de simpre.- fue la única respuesta, sin usar nada de lo que le pasaba por su mente, que hubiese supuesto para Mike un serio reproche.

El novio intentó asirla por un brazo y reternerla. Pero Bella ya subia a la camioneta y la mano masculina quedó en el arie. Se limitó a mirarla.

-Buenas noches, Bella.- dijo como si su voz se descompusiera y sonara amarga.

Pero Bella no lo entendió asi. Ya no. Pensó en el refrán: " Tanto va el cantaro a la fuente, que al final se rompe"

Un tópico, si. Pero refiriéndose a Mike era una realidad indescriptible.

Tenia la verja cerrada. Mil veces le había dicho a su madre " No me cierres la verja, mamá, que es molesto para mi descender de la camioneta, abrir la verja y entrar, teniendo que volver a bajar de la chevy para cerrar de nuevo la verja"

Pero su madre casi nunca lo entendía así y a media tarde cerraba la verja.

Bella molesta, porque además lo estaba ya de antes de ver la verja cerrada, se tiró del auto y fue a abrir, pero algo alto y delgado se le puso delante.

-Edward…

-Hola.- saludó a Edward, alegremente, con las manos en los bolsillos vaqueros, balanceándose sobre las piernas.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?

Edward miró a lo alto.

Tenia cara de soñador, de iluminado. Así la tenia Mike cuando ellos empezaron a quererse.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando,Bella?

Bella no lo sabia. Pero tampoco se lo dijo. Y no lo dijo porque Edward, con su misma expresión soñadora, añadió.

-Pensaba que el alemán igual se entiende en una salita intima, que dando un paseo en auto y hace una noche esplendida. ¿Damos un paseo en mi coche?

Bella alzó una ceja, y eso volvió loco a Edward.

-Me gustaría saber a qué consideras tú , una noche esplendida, Edward.

-A mil cosas. A que huele a tierra mojada, a estrellas. A que tenemos luna llena. A que el cielo estado despejado, pese a que llovió por la tarde… Además.

-Estas lleno de timidas ilusiones.- rió Bella sin dejarle terminar.

-¿Tú no?

-Edward, que ya estoy de vuelta.

- No has ido a ningua parte. No sabes nada de nada. Me refiero a las ilusiones, esas pequeñas y grandes ilusiones que hace la vida bella, aunque realmente sea horrible o defectuosa. Decia no se quien, que las cosas son según el color del cristal con que se miran. A mí esta noche, me gustaría mirarlas a través de un cristal azulado.

Bella se echó a reir.

-Eres un chico estupendo, Edward. Vamos, si. Demos una vuelta en tu auto y tratemos de conversaren alemán. Yo perfeccionando tus faltas. Tú chapurreando lo que sepas.

-Gracias, Bella.

Y ambos se dirigieron a un flamante volvo plateado aparcado justo, detrás de la casa de Bella.

-Vaya, Edward… que coche…

-¿Te gusta?.- le dijo con voz sugestiva.

-Es muy bonito.

-Un dia te pediré que me acompañes al campo. Una excursión campestre.- decía Edward con voz soñadora.- No hay nada mejor que la naturaleza.

¿Cuántos años hacia que ella no iba al campo, no se extasiaba ante una flor, ante un montículo, ante una puesta de sol? Casi le parecía miles de años.

-Me gusta el campo.- dijo sin poder remediarlo.

-Y a mi. Fijate si seré soñador y romantico, aunque el romanticismo no se estile hoy en dia, que a veces asomo la cabeza por la ventana de mi cuarto y comtemplo la noche. Viajo ¿sabes? He ido a todas partes.

Era un lenguaje nuevo para Bella. Un lenguaje que ella hablaba y le gustaba hacerlo cuando tenia 18 años. Por eso instintivamente, deslizó una mano y asió los dedos de Edward.

-Eres un crio delicioso, Edward.

Edward, apretó aquellos dedos. Los apretó, no como un crio, sino como un hombre. Los retuvo en su mano, los acarició de una forma especial que dejó a Bella sorprendida. Por eso rescató sus dedos y volvió a asirlos con los de la otra mano.

-Iremos hasta la periferia de la ciudad y luego regresaremos.- dijo en alemán ella.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Edward, entendiéndola y en el mismo idioma.

-Sabes bastante.

-¿de que?

-Del idioma.- rió Bella como algo confusa.

Edward no se rió.

-Pensé que ibas a decirme que sabia bastante de la vida, nada más practico que vivir la vida para aprender de ella. Todo lo que que digan los demás sobre la vida, es pura teoría . Hay que practicarla. Es como un medico con su carrera. Mientras no empieza a practicarla, no comete errores que a la vez se convierten en aciertos. La carrera es simple y sencillamente un papel que se enmarca y se cuelga en la pared de un despacho o en un consultorio. Y a veces me hablas como si fueses una vieja.

Y sus dedos en aquel instante buscaban los de Bella.

- Para, Edward.- dijo en un susurró, que lo infló de pasión.

-Me gusta hablarte sintiendo tus dedos en los míos. Tengo entendido que tienes 23 años. Yo aún te llevo dos…

-Pero la mujer.- intentaba rescatar sus dedos.- maduramos antes.

-¿Y a ti te maduró el amor?

-Deja… mis dedos, Edward.

-Me gusta saber lo que sientes.

-¿Y… pretendes saberlo por el contacto de mis dedos?

Edward rió a medias, como si realmente fuera un ingenuo, timido.

-A veces se sabe…

Bella logró rescatar sus manos.

El volvo llegaba a la periferia de la ciudad. Detuvo el vechiculo y primero descendió él, abriéndole caballerosamente la portezuela a ella.

Continuará….

Hola chicas. ¿Qué hay? En el próximo ya vienen curvas… ya saben a lo que me refiero, espero les haya gustado. Un beso a todas y déjenme ver que les pareció ¿si? Un beso amores!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Allá abajo se veian las luces de la ciudad. Las calles iluminadas como si formaran riesgos esplendorosos. Muchas chimeneas apenas vislumbradas en las penumbras que formaban montones de sombras.

-Nunca me pareció, tan bello Forks.- dijo Bella ahogadamente.- Si he de serte sincera…no he venido aquí, mas que una vez.

-¿Cuando?

Y la silueta alta y vestida de negro, cubierta con una pelliza de piel de un color indefinido, se situaba cerca de ella, tras su espalda, como si pretendiera protegerla del frio.

-Hace tiempo. Estudiaba segundo nivel.- sonrió apebas y añadió con cierta oculta nostalgia.- en aquella época estaba enamorada de nuestro profesor de historia. Una tarde nublada cogí la bicicleta y pedaleé hasta aquí. Me detuve en esta misma esquina y miré hacia el fondo…. Me entró como un respingo.

Se respingó también en aquel momento, cruzando el impermeable por el pecho.

Edward se apresuró a subirle el cuello de la prenda de abrigo.

-Deja… no tengo frio.

-Me gustaría protegerte.

-¿Qué dices?

-No sé. Siento que me gustaría. Ya sé que es una bobada. Que yo soy un niño; según tú y que tú eres una mujer madura. Yo no sé a lo que tú llamas madurez. Yo con mis " amigas con derecho a roce", y tengo varias, soy todo un hombre. En cambio para ti soy un imberbe.

Sus dedos al hablar, como si no se percatara de lo que hacian, habían mantenido alto el cuello del impermeable femenino y la vez también como al descuido, aquellos dedos se introducían dentro del cuello como hurgantes en la garganta femenina.

Bella no daba cuenta de nada. Nocabia en su mente malicia en Edward.

Ni ansiedad sexual ni pasión ni amor. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido. Sabia,eso si, que tal le parecía estar empezando a vivir y que le agradaba estar allí con Edward, porque con su ayuda y el mudo y nocturno paisaje que contemplaba, se disipaban sus tremendas inquietudes de novia de cinco años.

Era como si todo se purificara y no tuviera ni la más pequeña experiencia de la vida y estuviera dispuesta a salir uno de aquellos días para cualquier otro país.

Sintió la respiración de Edward en su garganta y los dedos le sujetaban el mentón y el cuerpo de Edward pegado a su espalda.

-Pero, Edward.- respiró como si despertara.

-Dan ganas de besarte.- rió Edward como si se le ocurriera una tontería.

Bella giró sin moverse y se vió casi pegada al cuerpo de Edward.

-Que niño eres.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas.

No era un niño.

Sentía como un hombre, porque realmente era un hombre, pero pensó,cuerdo como era, sensato y real como era,pese a lo que de él opinara Bella, que besarla en aquel instante, era o seria como si un cazador se apostara tras un matorral y viese la liebre y lanzara un silbido antes de tiempo y la liebre huyera del blanco de su escopeta.

Por eso dio un paso hacia atrás.

Miró a lo alto como si de repente todo dejara de existir para él, excepto el firmamento despejado por las nubes y cubierto materialmente de estrellas.

-Vamos a casa, se me ha evaporado la clase.

-De aquí a casa.- respondió Bella en alemán.- podemos practicar te digo que no me pesa haber siglos que yo no me despejaba de mi realidad.

-No entendí mas que lo ultimo y te voy a contestar como mejor me sea posible. Si algo pronuncio mal y seguro que será todo, rectifícame. No hay mejor realida que la misma naturaleza y ante ella estamos. Olvida tu realidad personal. La que vives y la que sientes. Te aseguro que no ha ynada mas bello en este mundo que iluminar e idealizar la dura realidad de cada dia.

-Lo haces casi bien, Edward.- y sin transición.-¿vamos?

-Me da pena.

Pero la asió del brazo y al hacerlo inclinó su alta talla.

Bella era mas baja. La semioscuridad de aquella cima. La soledad del lugar, tal vez la proximidad de un hombre, le hizo a Bella sentirse mas ella. Menos sojuzgada a los perjuicios de cada dia.

Se detuvo, miró hacia arriba y se topó con los ojos verdes de Edward.

-No me pesa haber venido.

Lo dijo con voz tenue.

Edward se acercó más a ella.

-A mí me gusta haber estado aquí contigo.

Y súbitamente la besó en la mejilla. Fue un beso fugaz, un beso raro, un beso con los labios abiertos, que produjeron en Bella un estremecimiento interior. Como una sacudida en lo mas intimo de su ser.

-Perdona.- dijo la voz ronca de Edward.

Era una voz distinta, así lo sintió Bella. Como distinto fue aquel beso que aún parecía calentar su mejilla. La impresión recibida fue rara, pero ella trató de controlarla, de superarla.

Por eso dijo:

-Juegas a ser un hombre o un amigo.

-Las dos cosas. Ninguna de ellas esta reñida con la otra¿verdad?

-Creo…creo-…que no

-A veces,cuando hablas…-La voz de Edward era baja y vibrante a la vez.- da la sensación de que tu incomensurable experiencia te hace ver a tu alrededor todo menguado, deformado o chiquitito.

-A tu lado, si.- rotunda.

-Mejor para los dos.- enigmático.- Creo que es mejor,si, vamos, Bella.

Y ya en el auto, tras un silencio tal vez embarazoso, Edward murmuró.

-A veces, da la sensación que estas harta de ñada de todo. De vuelta de todo.

-Es posible que sea asi.

-¿Por qué?

-Olvidemoslo.

-Soy tu amigo ¡No?e eso creo. Eso quiero considerarme y que tú me consideres. A veces una persona está rodeada de gente y se siente mas sola que si no viese a nadie en torno suyo. Siento la sensacion de que a ti te ocurre algo de eso, porque yo opino que una persona cuando esta sola, necesita un amiga para desahogar su inquietudes…aquí estoy yo.

-Gracias, Edward, pero yo…- el auto corria cuesta abajo.- No tengo esa clase de inquietudes que necesitan un confidente.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si.- rotunda.

-De acuerdo. No te intereso como amigo espiritual.

-No es eso Edward.

-No sé lo que es…

-Dejame en mi casa…pero quiero que sepas que ha sido un paseo delicioso, y que me hizo mucho bien…

Reneé iba tras ella, mientras Bella se quitaba el abrigo, lo colgaba en el perchero, iba a la salita a dejar los libros

-¿No ha venido Edward, Bella? ¿Esta enfermo?

La madre salió de la salita, mientras Bella se acercaba al aparato.

-Pues no. Tuve miedo que el chico burlara la clase y luego tuviera problemas con Esme.

Bella abrió el mueble bar y se sirvió una copa. Se sentía desasosegada, que nadie le preguntaraa las causas. Le hacia bien la charla con Edward. Era distinto. Como un desahogo a tanta tirantez.

-¿Le regaña Esme?

-Oh, no, Esme considera asu hijo muy competente para inmiscuirse demasiado en su vida.

-Es mejor.

-¿Decias, Bella?

-Nada importante.- bebió el contenido del vaso.

-Hija ¿Qué bebes?

-Whisky,mamá.

-Dios nos ampare.

En aquel instante sonó el timbre del teléfono.

-Deja maá,ire yo.

La madre salió de la salita, entre tanto, Bella se acercaba al aparato telefónico y levantaba el receptor.

-Diga.

Un silencio.

Despues…

-¿Estas segura de no tener inquietudes intimas?

-¡Edward!

-Diras que soy un entrometido…pero yo, pese a lo que tú opinas, le echo toda la culpa a tu novio.

-¡Edward!

Y con las dos manos como si quisiera hacer mas fuerza, apretó fuertemente el receptor.

- Perdona. gustaría que supieras lo que yo haría si fuese tu novio.

-Pero no lo eres, ni lo serás.

Lo seria.

Edward sabia que lo seria.

Cuanto más la conocía, mas seguro estaba de que aquella muchacha era la que necesitaba su vida espiritual, su vida sexual, su vida física.

Él no era como Bella lo veía.

Era así, pero además distinto y siendo asi o distinto, estaba haciendo su papel, con su careta puesta, con su medida exacta para cosquistar y atraer a Bella.

-Pero si…soy tu amigo.

-Pero no para inmiscuirte en mi vida, Edward. En mi vida privada.

-Un amigo…tiene derecho a velar, ayudar y preocuparse por su amiga del alma.

Le emocionaba.

Nunca ni siquiera Mike, se preocupó demasido de lo que ella pensaba o sentía y era casi enternecedor saber que alguien pensaba en ella y trataba de ayudarle.

Pero no lo admitiría.

-Gracias, Edward. Ven mañana.- era como soslayar bruscamente todo cuanto en realidad deseaba de ella comentar con Edward, porque le consideraba o empezaba a ha verlo como un buen amigo.- a la hora de siempre.

-Estaré ahí..

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas.

Colgó.

Al dar la vuelta vió asu madre que entraba en la salita.

-¿Era Mike no?

-No.- secamente.- Era Edward.

-Ah…¿Y que le ha ocurrido esta noche?

-Se ha ido con un a chica a la periferia del pueblo y estuvo allí soñando…mirando el paisaje.

-Vaya….que romantico…. Es este Edward.

-No sé mamá..- se llevó la mano a su cabello apartándolo de la cara.- Tengo apetito mamá.

-Venga, si, hija mia, vamos a cenar. Hoy se nos ha hecho tardísimo.

Reneé la miraba de soslayo. Esta triste, Bella, triste o simplemente apagada.

Aquí un nuevo capi, chicas, iba a poner un poco de lemmon, pero no lo crei conveniente todavía, Bella aún debe de sentirse atraída por Edward un poquito ¿no creeis? Bueno un beso,quizás el próximo me atreva a hacerlo, Un beso, y díganme ¿si?

Sistercullen.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si.

CAPITULO 9

-Mike, hijo que forma de toser. Tomate esto. Eso es. Te hará muy bien.- se sentó en borde del lecho, esperando que su hijo se tomase el vaso de leche.- ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Mike? Deberias de tomarte unas vacaciones. ¿Cuándo te corresponden?

Mike pensó en Bella.

Estaba distinta.

Desde aquella tarde que abordaron el tema del "matrimonio", Bella de dio la culpa a su madre. ¿La tendría?.

Claro que no, ¡Pobre mamá!, tanto como ella se desvivía.

-¿Estaba rico, hijo?

-Si mamá.

-Ahora te arroparé y dormiras. Piensa en las vacaciones que te dije. ¿Cuándo me has dicho que te correspondían?

-Es que querria disfrutarlas para mi boda.

-Oh, claro que tonta soy. Bella no me perdonará mi descuido. ¿Cuándo has dicho que vamos a ir a pedir su mano? En realidad no conozco a la madre de Bella, ni a ella misma…de cerca.

Mike, sintió que se le inflaba el pecho de satisfacción. Que dijera después Bella, que su madre, era una egoísta y él, otro.

-Es una chica estupenda, mamá.

-¿Sabe cocinar y todo eso?

-Bueno, ya sabes que es una señorita distinguida. No tiene dinero, eso no, pero su padre era todo un señor y su madre es toda una estoy seguro que Bella sabrás cosas de casa.

-Eso es bueno ¿sabes? Un dia de estos, cuando yo tenga libre, iremos a visitarlas ¿te parece?

-Y nos casaremos en mis vacaciones. Pienso llevar a Bella de viaje de novios a Mónaco

-Esta bien, hijo.- lo arropó de nuevo.- Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar. ¿Tienes frio? ¿te pongo otra manta? ¿Quieres una bolsa de agua caliente?

-No, no mamá. Estoy muy bien. Este catarro es solo de fumar.

-Si tengo prisa que te cases; es para que dejes de fumar.

Mike dio un salto.

-¿Y por que no voy a fumar en mi habitación, o en la cama?

-Hombre, Mike, no es estético . Ademas cuando llegan los niños, como es lógico, duermen en la alcoba de los padres y el humo es nocivo, ya sabes.

-Pero yo soy un gran fumador, mamá.

Mamá iba hacia la puerta. Apagaba las luces, y su voz cariñosa y amable le decía:

-Tu padre también era un gran fumador, pero después de nacer tú; ni un cigarrillo. Espero que Bella piense igual. Entiende hijo, cuando un hombre se casa, deja de ser él, para ser solo padre y consagrarse a lo deberes de su hogar. Te advierto incluso que incluso,no debes ni fumar en la oficina. Al llegar a casa hueles y eso también en nocivo para un hijo. Ya te lo diran los médicos y tu propia esposa. Buenas noches, querido mio.

-Buenas…mamá.

Se cerró la puerta.

Dejar él de fumar…pero si era su único vicio. Si trató mil veces de dejarlo y no pudo. Si casi reventó de rabia intentando quitarse el vicio.

Su madre estaba loca. Se arrebujó en el lecho. ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Era grato vivir sin preocupaciones y ahora, de repente, su madre quería casarlo.

Claro que tendría que casarse…pero…pero…

-¿Crees que una vez casados podría fumar en la cama?

Bella no le oia.

Estaban en una discoteca. Era domingo.

En la pista había una veintena de parejas. Tambien estaba Edward.

¡Que muchacho!

Era divertido de verdad.

Como bailaba con aquella chica morena y como la oprimía contra si. ¡El muy tunante!

-Bella…

-Si, dime.

-Te hice una pregunta.

¿Cuál seria?

Dejó de pensar en ella.

Pero pensó en si misma. En años antes, cuando era una estudiante de bachillerato, cuando se fue a España e iba a las fiestas de los estudiantes se sentía tan feliz…como aquellas parejas que bailaban en la pista.

¡Que días quellos! E incluso cuando empezó a salir con Mike.

Entornó los parpados y su cabeza giró despacio para que sus ojos pudieran ver a Mike.

Era distinto.

Aquel hombre, era distinto al Mike, muchacho que ella conoció.

Opuesto, diría mejor.

Bailaba como lo hacia Edward en aquel instante y decía cosas bellas y todo le parecía estupendo y la vida hermosa…

-Bella…me miras como si no me conocieras…

Y lo deconocia. Era lo peor de todo, que empezaba a desconocer a Mike.

Al fin y al cabo ella solo tenia veintitrés años y de repente sentía el imperioso deseo de dar vueltas en la pista, al lado de un hombre, pegada a un hombre, oyendo al hombre, besando al hombre…estaba pensando en …Edward.

Seria grato, sentir la fuerza de aquella ansiedad y vivirla y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Pero no, se sentía vieja. Pensó que ya no sabria bailar, ni escuchar arrobada las tonterías que dicen los enamorados. ¿enamorados?

¿Estaba pensando en Edward y en el amor?..

-Bella…tal parece ue estas a miles de leguas de distancia.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No , no estaba demasiado lejos, solo en la pista; al lado de Edward, la chica que bailaba con él, tendría su edad, mas o menos.

-¿Bailamos?.- preguntó de pronto.

Mike la miró asombrado.

-¿Ahí?

-¿Por qué no?

-Hace siglos que no bailamos en una pista asi, tan pequeña y tan poco iluminada.

-Tienes...tienes razón.- y con un movimiento de cabeza que parecía forzar sus labios a moverse.- ¿de que me estabas hablando?

-Pues…te perguntaba si una vez casados, yo no podría fumar en la cama. Es que me gusta ¿sabes?

-¿Y por que no vas a poder?

-Por los hijos, el humo es nocivo ¿sabes?

-Ah.

Y se quedó mirando al frente, de nuevo, hacia la pista, Edward la miraba a su vez, sin dejar de moverse graciosamente. Agitó la mano en el aire y la saludó con alegría .

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó Mike, olvidándose de su tabaco.

Bella no le oia. Pensaba, estaba imaginándose a Edward pegado a ella y bailando…algo extraño, le recorrió la columna y le infló el pecho de un dolor exquisito, parpadeó un par de veces y se mordió el labio, inquieta. Sonrió cerrando los ojos y se pasó la lengua por su boca, evocando imágenes, clandestinas encerradas en su cerebro. Habia pasión y desenfreno…y todo era con Edward…absolutamente todo.

-¿Quién es?

La voz de Mike era algo vibrante.

Por eso Bella le miró con rápidez, como olvidándose que estaba sola con sus pensamientos, clasificados x.

-¿Quién?

-El que te saluda.

-Ah.

-¿De que lo conoces?

-Le doy clases de alemán.

-¿A ese grandullón?

-Pues si. Tambien le doy clases a un señor casado que tiene una sociedad en Alemania, y a otro que es viudo y trata de rehacer su vida en Berlin. ¿tienes algo que objetar Mike?

-No…claro que no.

Edward aparecia en aquel instante, llevaba a una chica cogida de la cintura; muy pegada a él, y se detuvo apenas un segundo para saludar a su profesora.

-Hola Bella.- la miró a los ojos intensamente.

Ella le miró con los parpados entornados ligeramente.

-Hola Edward. (tum, tum…tum, tum…tum,tum…)

-Hasta mañana.- le sonrió él, con su sonrisa ladeada.

Nunca le pareció a Bella esa sonrisa tan sexy y perturbadora.

Ya no lo veía como un niño de teta, lo veía como un hombre…y que hombre. Sintió como un ardor desconocido le inundaba la cara.

-Hasta mañana.

Lo vió alejarse. Hubo un silencio en la mesa. Mike encendió un cigarrillo con precipitación, después con mucha prisa dijo:

-Mi madre me habló hoy de nuestra boda.

Estaba harta.

Hasta las narices.

Que lo dejara todo como estaba. Empezaba a odiar aquel matrimonio radiado, que cada dia le parecía mas irrealizable…Empezaba a odiar a la queridísima mamá de Mike y a él mismo, si la apuraban.

-Es tarde.- dijo por toda respuesta.

-Bella…me gustaría hablar de nuestro futuro.

¿Qué futuro?

Se alzó de hombros.

-Vamos Mike, seguro que tu madre te está esperando, y la mia igual.

Abrió la puerta sin ruido. Eran las diez y media. Nunca tenia prisa por llegar a casa un domingo, pero es que Mike la tenia harta, sacudida, mareada…asqueada. Queria volver al calor de su casa junto a su madre. Por eso llegaba tan temprano.

-Bella .- gritó Reneé.- Mira…

Como aquella vez.

Pero muy distinta, porque ella, aquella mañana, ni aquella tarde no había salpicado a nadie de barro.

-Que hermosas, Bella. Cuando llegó el repartidor y me dijo " Son flores para Bella" me sentí ¿Cómo te diré? Algo emocionada. ¿De Mike, no Bella?

No.

Mike nunca tenia detalles así.

¿Edward?

Pero…¿Por qué?

¡Que detalles tenia aquel chico!

Metió la mano en el ramo enorme de flores rojas,todas rojas, como si la salpicara la sangre.

Los tallos verdes…las hojas verdes…

-Son bonitas..- dijo algo nerviosa.

Buscó, hurgó con ansiedad….y allí estaba la tarjeta, la abrió con manos temblorosas y la leyó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

" Soy yo. Te las mando. Mete en ellas tu cara, hemedecela y confunde tus lagrimas intimas con ese rocio, que aún tienen sus petalos. Mañana te dire…porque te las mando. Por favor…no me riñas" Tu discípulo."

Continuará…

Hola chicas ¿Les gusto? A mi…cuando escribí de las flores, casi me llegó el olor…que tierno este Edward…me encanta…y por un momento a Bella se le quitó la cara de amargada…quebien!

Diganme que les pareció ¿si? Un beso lindas, las quiero!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fics.

Ya sabeis , los personajes no son míos son de Sthephenie Meyer; la historia por el contrario, si.

CAPITULO DIEZ

Bella cayó sentada en aquel rincón. Bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de pie. Quedó tensa, mirando al frente sin saber si maldecirlo o bendecirlo.

Edward la hacia sentirse de nuevo como una adolescente de 16 años , aquel hombre le hacia añorar sus jóvenes años de adolescencia.

Pero solo tenia 23 , y lo que no podia perdonarle a Mike es que por su culpa, se sentía vieja. Acabada , como destruida.

-Bella….

-Sí, mamá.

-¿De quien son estas flores?

Lo dijo.

No mentia, pero aquella mentira suya era como…si endulzara un poco los temores de su madre.

-De Mike.

-Oh, gracias a Dios.

-Mamá, ven aquí; siéntate.

Reneé obedecedió.

Era menuda y delgada como su hija. Una dama que aún resultaba joven, y que sin embargo, a veces el pensar en el porvenir de su hija, aunque jamás se lo manifestaba a ella, se sentía tremendamente anciana.

-Dime, Bella.

-Tú…¿Tú quieres que me case?

Reneé parecía nerviosa.

-No es eso.

-¿No?

-Dí lo que tú sabes y yo ignoro mamá.

-Bella por favor.

-Dilo mamá. De nada vale cubrirse la cara con una careta. La verdad está dentro. ¿A quien se le oculta? Los de fuera no importan. Y los de dentro, los que llevan la careta saben lo que tapan y saben que sufren aunque lo tapen.

-Sí, hija es cierto. Pero…

-¿Pero? –No sé que decirte, Bella. Dí tú, si es que tienes algo que decir. Yo sólo pienso en que después de cinco años… de tener Mike la carrera terminada, una posición casi desahogada, sin nada que le impida casarse… pues deberíais casaros. Claro que yo no sé quien tiene la culpa de esta demora.

-Yo no la tenía.

-Dices tenía.

-Sí es que ahora…probablemente la tenga.

-¡Bella!

-Nunca me casaré sin amor; sin desear al hombre con el que compartiré mi lecho, sin que me haga suspirar cada vez que su aliento roce mi cara…

-Bella por favor…

-Vale mamá , te lo diré de otra manera, nunca me cansaré sin cariño, sin amor, sin ilusión…

-Tenias todo eso.

-Tú lo has dicho. Tambien una persona tiene salud y un dia, no sabe nunca porque, deja de tenerla…Se muere mamá. Y la pena es que por mucho que inventen, jamás se podrá resucitar a un muerto.

-Bella, no te entiendo.

La hija se puso de pie. Una mueca distendió el suave dibujo de sus labios.

-No me he quitado el abrigo. Ni he sentido que cuelgo al hombro mi bolso de paseo.- se despojó de ambas cosas.- Habrá que comer digo yo..

-Bella.- titubeaba su madre,como si temiera lastimar demasiado, aquella sensibilidad hipersensible de su hija.- Bella, querida…

-Dí, mamá.

-Quiere decir eso que tú…

-No te detengas mamá. Las dos estamos sin caretas, Esa dejala para la calle, si bien te advierto que a mi en la calle… también me estorba.

-Te veo rara, Bella, como herida, como lastimada, como escéptica .

-Un poco de todo mamá. Sólo un poco. Lo que me asusta es que…todos esos pocos.. vayan en aumento. ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas así, mamá? Sin volverlas a mencionar y nos vamos a comer.

La madre la siguió pasillo abajo.

¡Era tan linda, Bella!

Tan delicada, tan sensible..No era voluble. Algo nacía en el corazón de Bella o algo moría. Moría la ilusión del amor de Mike y nacía el ardoroso clamor de Edward en su pausado corazón.

Reneé . después más tarde cuando Bella se fue a la cama, se lo contó todo a su amiga Esme Cullen, por teléfono.

Esme, llegó al salón suspirando, meneando la cabeza, sentía la amagura de su amiga como si fuese la suya propia.

Tendido en un sofá, con las piernas en alto y fumando, repantigado y feliz se hallaba Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ¿Qué te cuenta tu amiga Reneé?

La dama se sentó no lejos del largo sofá, donde su hijo se hallaba tendido.

-Me hablaba sobre Bella , tu profesora.

-Ah.- quedaba tenso, con todos los sentidos en guardia.

-Parece que Mike le mandó un gran ramo de flores.

Edward, elevó una ceja interrogante.

Pero continuó tendido allí como un manso y cómodo cordero.

-Pero según parece a Bella no le hicieron mucha ilusión.

-¿No? Caramba pues son novios veteranos.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Reneé, opina y esto es lo que la destroza, que Bella está desilusionada. Que ni las flores son capaces de renovar las esperanzas y las ilusiones que existían antes.

-¿Antes? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando empezó a ser la novia de Mike.

-Le conozco.

-¿Los ves…juntos?

-Claro; aún hoy. Parecian estar en un funeral. Un funeral de parientes, si quieres, pero al fin y al cabo un funeral. Parece mentira que esa muchacha tenga dos años, menos que yo. Diablo, si al verla tan hermosa, uno diría que acaba de hacer la primera comunión.

-No seas ganso, haciendo definiciones, Edward.

-Perdona. Pero es que la pureza de su cara eso te hace pensar…sin embargo cuando la ves junto a ese…maricón.

-¡Edward!

Joder, mamá, ¿Cómo te explicas que todavía no la haya tocado en cinco años de relaciones?

-¿Y como sabes tu eso, hijo?.- espetó su madre con la cara descompuesta.

-No te hagas la tonta mamá, todo Forks lo sabe. Sólo te digo que cuando la veo con ese…me da pena. Eso es lo que me da.- Y después de una estudiada pausa.- ¿dices que Reneé está inquieta?

-No he dicho inquieta, Edward. Eso te lo inventaste tú. He dicho deseperada y triste.

-¡Caramba! Aún después de … recibir flores de su novio, no sé porque Bella …ha de sentirse tan desilusionada. ¿Tendrá un amante, mamá?

-Que mentalidad, la tuya, Edward.

-Pues…vale, no he dicho nada…

-Que no se te ocurra pensar eso de Bella.

-Se me ocurre pensar infinidad de cosas con Bella…

-¿Qué has dicho, hijo?

-Es que no me explico ¿sabes? Que reciba flores de su novio, aunque a mí el novio, no me gusta ni un pelo y se sienta desilusionada. A lo mejor no ama al novio y resulta que como en los libros de psicología tiene una doble vida.

-Edward, parece que tomas este tema a broma.

¡Que vá ¡ lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

Tanto es así que iba a llamarla.

Ojalá él pudiera ilusionar de nuevo aquel vacio de vida de su profesora.

Se tiró en el sofá y levantó un poco la manga del jersey.

-Me voy a la cama, mamá y no pienses que tomo a broma las cuestiones de Bella Swan y su..

-Edward.

-No lo iba a decir, aunque naturalmente, sigo pensando que lo es. Te decía que no lo tomo a broma. Uno conoce a Bella y le toma afecto…es preciosa.

Esme no se fijó en la forma que tenia su hijo de decir aquello de "preciosa". No se le pasaba por la mente que Edward estuviera enamorado de la hija de su mejor amiga.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

-Ve, ve. Corre a descansar hijo. Y a ver si cambias de vestimenta, pareces un bohemio, a ver si comienzas a vestir de traje cuando entres en la fábrica. Es por eso que quiero verte ya en Alemania.

-¿Ves mamá, lo que te quiero decir?

-¿Qué he de ver?

-La diferencia entre tu mentalidad y la mia. Yo no hago señor a alguien que lleva unas ropas elegantes. Yo le llamo señor al individuo desnudo o vestido que lo es o no lo es…

-No empieces con tus teorías..

-Puafff… la ropa. Como si la ropa hiciera al hombre. ¿ Cuando comprenderas que el hombre da categoría a las ropas?

-Descansa y duerme, Edward.

Sin llamarla a ella… no.

Rosas de Mike… para morirse de risa. Como si Mike tuviese alcance para enviar flores a Bella.

Bella no se habia desvestido todavía y tendida en la cama, miraba al frente, aunque no veía nada.

Sombras difusas en la oscuridad, porque ni la luz quiso encender para evitar no solo verse a si misma, si no cuantos fantasmas pudieras surgir de su propia figura.

Fue cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono.

Movió sus dedos y después la mano y luego giró el brazo con pereza.

En aquellos momentos se sentía como en paz consigo misma, con la mente vacia, la oscuridad en los ojos, el corazón inquieto.

-Diga.

-Soy yo.

Bella giró de costado y se puso de lado en la cama con el auricular agarrado con las dos manos y pegado al oído.

-Tú…

-Verás, por un segundo, después de cerrarme en mi habitación, pensé "¿Estará Bella, muy enfadada conmigo por haberle enviado flores?"

-No lo estoy,Edward.- tenia Bella una vocecilla suave, sensible, como palpitante.- Pero si me gustaría saber…que celebras con el envio…

-Eso es lo que te tiene inquieta ¿verdad?

-No tratándose de ti, no. A decir verdad te empiezo a conocer y te creo capaz de mandar flores a una profesora solo, por desagraviarla de algo, que aunque no sea real, es lo que imaginas tú.

-En este caso no es así.

-¿No?

Se iba animando.

Que cosa más rara aquel caso suyo.

Se sentía deprimida y de repente, oir una voz humana,calida, tan personal y sensual como la de Edward la llenaba por cada rincón de su ser.

La tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo la enervaba. No pensaba en Mike,cuando estaba con él…y si lo hacia, era sin ningún tipo de preocupación; como si no fuera nada suyo, como si ella fuera…de Edward.

- Te vi esta tarde, te vi con Mike,¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto y eso…¿Qué tiene que ver?

-No lo sé. De repente sentí como una sensación de agobio, de pequeñez ajena. Como si todos, incluyéndome a mi, fuésemos marionetas de circo, movidas por un resorte… Hasta me pareció que tenias puesta una careta. ¿Ves que tontería?

-Sigue.- dijo, ella embelesada escuchando su voz.

-Y sentí angustia. Entonces al salir de aquella discoteca y despedirme de mi amiga, caminé pensativo. No sé si pensaba. No sé si en realidad estabas en mi mente o ya formas parte de ella. Lo que si sé , es que de repente sentí una ansiedad tremenda por alegrar tu rostro perfecto,Bella de quitarte aquel velo de luto..

-Pero.. Edward… que niño eres…

- No creas que soy un niño, Bella soy un hombre…

-Para mi edad, la tuya.

-No digas memeces, Bella.- sonaba rara la voz de Edward, como vibrante,como aireada.- Para estudiar alemán, considerame como gustes, para tratarme a mi, como persona por favor, no me trates como a un niño de teta, que hace mucho que pasé por esa faceta.

-Me estas reflejando una imagen de mi misma, desoladora Edward.

-Bella,cierra los ojos, un segundo. ¿estas en la cama?

-Sí.

-Fijate si soy ingenuo, pero en este instante, perdóname, por favor, me gustaría estar contigo ahí. Haciendote el amor, Bella…

Ella enmudeció y sintió un calor desconocido por su cuerpo virgen y se tapó la boca en un jadeo sordo de placer.

Imaginar que aquel hombre… mitad niño , podia hacerla mujer, la puso mas nerviosa de lo esperado y le tembló la voz al volver a hablar por el teléfono.

-Edward, me voy a enfadar.

-¿Nunca me veras como un hombre?

Hacia un tiempo que habia comenzado a verlo, pero le daba miedo…y como era Edward de hombre…era espectacular.

-Eres mi alumno.- contestó sin mucha credibilidad.

-Esta bien. Te diré una cosa ya que no quieres ser concreta en ninguna respuesta. Me gustaría enamorarme de ti, hasta volverme loco con tan solo pensar en ti, me gustaría hacerte inmensamente feliz y que no se borrara esa sonrisa de tu rostro, si…esa que he visto en contadas ocasiones, Bella, quitar esa horrible sombra de tu cara. Besar tus labios, devorarlos, amarlos, caer rendido ante tu cuerpo, ahí en tu cama, haciéndote el amor, hasta quedar postrados ante el cansancio de nuestros extasis de placer, robarte esa joya que tienes entre las piernas y devorarla sin cansacio…hacerte mia de una manera completamente pura; pero a la vez salvaje…y que te dieras cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que dejé ser el niño bobo que acabó el bachillerato.

Cortó.

No esperó respuesta.

Bella quedó estupefacta y sin respiracion.

Hola chicas… bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado lindas. Un fuerte besos a todas, alertas y favoritos incluidos.

Besos para todas.

Sistercullen


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Bella recibió la nota en casa de los Hale. Daba clase de inglés a los dos gemelitos: Rosalie y Jasper y Mike lógicamente lo sabia. La nota enviada por Mike, decía únicamente:

"Tengo que salir de viaje en este mismo instante. Me llegaré a Paris por un asunto de la empresa. Posiblemente esté fuera dos o tres días, tal vez cuatro. Te llamaré por teléfono desde Paris. Te quiero, Mike."

El contenido de la nota la dejó fría.

Es decir fría no, mas bien tranquila, como si la ausencia de Mike fuera una liberación espiritual y física.

Eran las nueve en punto y aún tenia media hora, para tomarse un café en cualquier cafetería antes de irse a casa y recibir a Edward.

Edward….

Como pretendía meterse en honduras de las cuales no sabia salir. Enamorarse comparada con el delicioso infantilismo de Edward.

Enamorarse de ella.

Era para reírse.

-Hola.

Así.

Edward , llegaba asi.

A lo béstia , a lo bruto. Edward no tenía careta, al menos ella, asi lo consideraba.

Pero lo cierto es que la tenia, mas que ella. La careta de Edward era distinta. Ocultaba la realidad ansiosa, un deseo fébril, una emoción indescriptible. La de ella tapaba solo una amargura, una desilusión.

Un tremendo espcepticismo.

-¿Pero que haces tú aquí?

-Tú madre está merendando con la mia en mi casa y como llovía y dijo que no habías salido en tu camioneta, estaba preocupada. ¿Qué puede hacer un alumno correcto? Salir de su casa,subir a su auto y venir a buscarte.

Era grato que alguien se preocupara por ella.

Sonrió apenas. Enseñó aquellos dientes nítidos, tan iguales. Movió aquel pelo castaño, y sus ojos color marron oscuro se alargaron al encogerse en los lados para sonreir.

-Gracias Edward. Pero estoy enfadada. Un poco enfadada contigo.

-Por mi…¿deseo?

Subia al volvo de Edward. Le miró cuando él se sentaba delante del volante.

-El de enamorarme de ti…amarte…hacerte mia..

-Edward…- Bella emitió una jadeo,cuando el nombre de él, salió de su boca.

Edward la miró extasiado, pero puso el auto en marcha.

Bella lo miró con más detenimiento. Edward era terriblemente bello y viril…no se dió cuenta de lo muy viril que era hasta fijarse en los delgados y nervudos dedos que apretaban el volante.

Sacudió la cabeza y su perfume llegó a él.

-Hueles muy bien, Bella.

-¿Vas a piropearme?

-Voy a llevarte a la periferia del pueblo. Como si fueramos dos estudiantes jóvenes que descubren, de repente que les gusta estar solos, y dejan la clase a un lado y se escapan y emocionan como dos párvulos románticos que empiezan a despertar de la vida, contemplando una puesta de sol.

-Ya no hay sol.- dijo Bella por lo bajo, como dominando una emoción que era totalmente nueva para ella.- Asoma la luna.

-Me gusta la luna.

-Mira, por donde descubro que eres un romántico.

-¿Es un delito?

-Es una puerilidad.

La miró fijamente.

Bella, notó como la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro, y se sintió pequeña al lado de Edward.

Los ojos de él, eran firmes y la miraban con fijeza.

-Tú no eres romántica.

No preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

Pero Bella sentía la necesidad de ser sincera consigo misma y con su amigo Edward.

-Lo soy. Me gusta serlo.

-Pero no te dan la ocasión de sentirlo, ni menos de mostrarlo.

-Ya empiezas a desmenuzar.

- Soy así.

-¿Cómo?

Era un tiroteo de palabras.

El volvo de Edward empinaba la cuesta. Pronto llegaría a lo alto de la colina.

-Emocional, temperamental, apasionado, entusiasta, romántico…físico.

Detenía el auto.

Bella prefería no responder.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no jugaba con aquellas palabras. ¡Casi mas de cinco años!. Porque después de conocer a Mike, todo fue vulgar simple y manido.

Fue al descender el auto.

Bella bajó por un lado, pero ya Edward la esperaba sujetando la puerta de éste.

-Ten cuidado.

Vestía diferente a los otros días que lo habia visto, Edward en aquellos momentos, parecía un hombre, un hombre terriblemente atractivo.

Él , la sujetó por el codo.

-Con tus zapatos, puedes tropezar.

-Sí.

Tropezó.

Nunca supo porqué.

Si por sus nervios, por su aturdimiento, porque el auto era mas bajo que el suyo…

Edward la sujetó. La apretó contra su pecho. Le bajó el brazo de la espalda femenina hasta la cintura.

Fue raro todo..como si ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo.

Edward no podia..seguro y ella no comprendió aún lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Gracias Edward.

Pero le miraba y Edward, también la miraba a ella; con insistencia, muy pegados los dos.

Una mirada rara, como palpitante, deseosa.

Y la seguía sujetando. La sentía palpitar en su pecho, como si los mismos senos, hicieran: tic, tac, tic, tac..

-No sé lo que voy a hacer.- murmuró Edward, bajando la mirada, hacia sus labios.

Y no lo supo.

Ni ella.

Ella, Bella, quedó sorprendida, sin saber lo que Edward iba a hacer, como menguada, como encogida en su pecho.

Sólo supo decir a media voz.

-Que tonta soy…por poco…me caigo.

Fue cuando Edward, cerró los ojos y pegó su cara a la de ella y cuando sus labios abiertos besaron a Bella en plena boca.

No fue un segundo.

Se recreó en recorrerla ávidamente con su lengua, en el momento que ella respondió al ansioso beso, él se estaba resarciendo de la necesidad insoportable que tenia de ella, desde hacia ya, tanto tiempo.

Bella sentía como si el pecho se le desgarrase y como si sus labios entraran en una vida nueva, el deseo, una inquietud casi desconocida.

¡Los besos de Edward!

¿Los besos?

Un solo beso y la estaba llenando por completo, como si barriera la nostalgia, el pesar, la desilusión, el escepticismo…

Y empezara todo, mejor, distinto, pero si, mucho mejor…y esa necesidad nueva que la consumía..

-Suelta…

La soltó.

Edward quedó laso.

Pegando su espalda al árbol que habia allí mismo. Su cabello alborotado, sus largas patillas, sus ojos inmóviles, solo para ella..

-Edward…no…no..

-Ya sé.

No sabia nada.

Si no lo sabia ella, mal iba a saber él lo que ella pretendía decir.

Tan aturdida estaba por aquel beso de hombre, que sólo acertó a girar sobre si misma.

Quedó erguida, firme pero a la vez como si se tambaleara , mirando hacia el fondo del pueblo. Su panorámica iluminada, su silencio, porque el ruido característico del pueblo no llegaba allí.

-Bella…

-Deja, Edward…

-Fue..

-¿Qué es lo que fue…Edward?

No se tocaban.

No se veian.

Porque Edward estaba de cara hacia las espaldas de ella. Por eso se separó del árbol y por eso dio media vuelta en torno a ella.

-Te ofendi mucho. No por besarte. Al fin y al cabo…no es más que un beso y cuando se besa es porque el sentimiento manda…la incorrecion no existe.

-Si, Edward.

-No amas a tu novio, Bella, déjalo.

Como estaba delante de ella, levantó la mano y con un dedo le sujetó la barbilla.

-Bella..estas llorando…

-No lloro..

Él le palpó los ojos con sumo cuidado.

-Mira esto..¿que es?

-Vamos, Edward. Olvidemos.

-¿Se puede?

-Es tu capricho, tu capricho de niño consentido.

Edward bajó los dedos de la barbilla femenina, pero no estiró su mano. La dejó como presa en la garganta de Bella, bajo el abrigo.

-Para…por favor…para.

-Te he lastimado.

-Por favor te digo, para..te digo que lo olvides. Tal vez tuve yo la culpa.

-Tú nunca tienes la culpa de nada.- y su voz, sonó muy distinta, ronca, profunda.- Bella no soy un niño. Y te equivocas al juzgarme…

Preferia considerarlo como un niño, no quería perder su amistad.

Lo necesitaba. De repente…sentía que lo necesitaba.

No sabia porqué. Que nadie se lo preguntase, pero lo cierto es que la necesidad era imperiosa.

Pero si lo consideraba un hombre, aunque solo fuera por honestidad y dignidad femenina, tandria que apartarlo de su vida.

-¿No puedes dejarlo, Bella?

Era una pregunta directa.

Bella logró alejar aquellos dedos que se metían en su garganta. Y dio la vuelta.

Pero los dedos audaces de Edward, se prendieron en su busto.

Lanzó un gemido.

-No…Edward..

-Dios, santo..Bella…¿es que acaso no sabes lo que produces en mi?

No, no lo sabia…aunque una parte de ella quería seguir viéndolo como un niño, habia otra que comenzaba a emerger y deseaba a aquel hombre, que la habia tocado levemente, pero que la hacia estremecer.

Edward apartó los dedos del pecho de Bella, pero para ella aquel contacto seguía allí,como una quemadura.

-Bella…

-Vamos…vamos..Edward.

-Nunca me lo perdonaras.

-Sí. Te he perdonado ya.

-¿No te das cuenta? Bella…

-Subamos al auto, Edward. Y encongida en su abrigo sentándose en el interior del auto aún añadió a media voz.- Hoy no podré darte la clase.

-No me la vas a dar nunca más.

-Sí, si…fué..un incidente.

-Tú sabes que no. No quieres hablar de nosotros dos.- dijo Edward sin preguntar subiéndose al auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

-No.- rotunda.

-Eso es huir de la verdad.

-…..

-Y cobardemente te metes en tu mentira. En tu relación falta de tantas cosas y tantos sentimientos.

Ya era distinto Edward. Era la voz de un hombre maduro.

El volvo de Edward corria a toda velocidad, y él parecía furioso, pero su voz era ronca y pacifica.

-No trates de huir de ti misma. Huyes de ti, huyes de tu verdad y la verdad de los otros. Es como si cualquier ser humano, al levantarse , al vestirse, formara una careta parte de su vestimenta y se la pusiera a sangre fría.

-No ahondemos Edward.

El auto atravesaba la ciudad.

-Dejame aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí. Donde quieras. Necesito caminar, Edward.

-Piensas que así te vas a encontrar a ti misma.

-Es lo que quiero.

-Eso es…otra cobardia tuya.

Lo sabia…se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de ello.

Pero Edward detuvo el auto y ella saltó al suelo y no tuvo valor para dar la vuelta y mirar a Edward.

El auto pasó, al rato delante de ella.

Ella caminó despacio.

Sentia que le palpitaban las sienes y los pulsos..todo giraba y giraba, como si ella estuviera en lo alto de un tiovivo.

Acaba de darse cuenta que amaba a Edward ; que lo amaba y deseaba con todo su ser.

Continuará…

Hola chicas! Que tal? Espero que bien…ahora me diran que les pareció?

Si,seguro.

A la historia le quedan un par de capis. Y el epílogo.

Los dos siguientes son los que todas esperais, ajajjajajjaj! Yo también lo aseguro

Bella tendrá una visita noctura…¿adivinan quien?

Un beso amores, las quiero!


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen.

La historia es mia.

**SON FLORES PARA BELLA**

**CAPITULO 12**

Llegó a casa a la once en punto.

Tenia que reponerse; tranquilizarse.

Habia sido todo muy sorprendente.

No tuvo la necesidad de meter el llavín en la cerradura. Su madre alarmada, tal vez por la tardanza, la espereraba bajo el pequeño porche.

-Bella…temí que te ocurriera algo. No has dado la clase a Edward.

-¿Ha…ha venido?

-No…pero….

Besó a su madre.

-Tienes los labios frios, Bella.

Los tendría frios; pero ella los sentía calientes. Hirviendo. Como si aún estuviera besando a Edward.

-Mira las flores.

¿Nuevas?

Sí. Nuevas.

Las otras estaba en los búcaros, ya algo marchitas.

Aquellas eran blancas.

Blancas como la nieve.

¿Pero sabia él si existía tal pureza?

-Supongo que te la enviará Mike.

¡Mike!

¿Quién se acordaba de Mike?.

Mudamente, buscó la tarjeta entre los pétalos húmedos. La metió hasta el puño,si dentro de la palma y la apretó.

No era capaz de leerla delante de su madre y mentirle otra vez.

Estaba segura que su madre nunca le mintió a ella. Claro que su madre, seguro no se vió en las mismas circunstancias.

-¿Son de Mike, Bella?

-Claro, supongo…

-Vienes como encogida.

Lo estaba.

-Me duele la cabeza, he trabajado mucho.

-¿Cómo no vendría Edward? Estuve merendando con su madre…y le ví salir a las nueve menos algo.

-Se entrentendría.

-Si, seguro. Estos jóvenes medio hombres, medio niños.

Hombres.

Hombres completos.

Nada de niños.

Por eso estaba así; odiaba tener que admitirlo.

Hombres de pies a cabeza.

Apretó el sobrecito en la palma y mecánicamente se fue quitando el abrigo.

-Me voy a tumbar un poco en mi cama, mamá. No me des comida.

-Pero…

Mintió.

Una vez más; que importaba.

-He comido algo en una cafetería.

-Eso es lo malo. Ya te lo tengo dicho. Cmeis un poco y luego resulta que se os va el apetito.

Bella se fue a su cuarto sin responder. Cerró tras de sí y paso a paso; como si tuviese miedo de llegar, se sentó en el borde del lecho.

Entonces, si. Entonces abrió el sobre. Rompió la nema con una uña y sacó una tarjeta.

Una letra vigorosa y firme, de Edward.

Una letra de hombre.

Como sus besos…

Suspiró y cerró fuertemente los ojos; acercando la nota a sus labios. Rojos de excitación.

Miró la nota; ciega de deseo y comenzó a leer lentamente. Recreandose en sus palabras; como si de verdad le estuviese hablando al oído en un susurro apenas audible…solamente para ella.

" Bella, mis flores son el mensaje de mi ternura. Perdonáme. Tuvo que ser así. No es en vano. No es un juego. Es la pura realidad. Si no quieres mañana no hablo contigo de ello, pero no me prives de verte. Sigamos con nuestras clases, pero…piensa que no amas a tu novio. Que si tú no puedes amarlo porque no eres mezquina, porque eres sensible, porque eres tú y estas llena de valores. Te veré mañana. Edward"

La leyó tres veces, después otras tres.

Y enseguida como si lo presintiera, sonó el teléfono.

Su mano tembló antes de coger el auricular.

Pero lo tomó al fin.

Tenía que hacerlo.

No podía huir de aquella realidad .Pero le diría…le diría…

No sabía lo que iba a decirle. Estaba aturdida. Loca. Desequilibrada…por él…

Sus dedos temblorosos, asieron el receptor, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para levantarlo.

Aquello era demasiado hermosos.

Miró al frente. Tal parecía que buscaba una respuesta en las sombras. Una respuesta a su intima y indescriptible inquietud.

Jamás en ningún momento de su vida, sintió ella aquella clase de inquietudes. Pero es que todo era distinto. Como si su vida evolucionara, ser renovara y, a la vez, se descompusiera su siempre inalterable armonía.

El teléfono seguía sonando y los dedos femeninos, aquellos dedos expresivos, largos delgados, casi transparentes por su delicadeza, se crisparon en el auricular.

Pero alfin lo levantaba.

-Diga….

Sabia que era él.

No consideraba a Mike tan desprendido como para llamarla desde Paris y en cuanto a que hubiera regresado, era imposible.

Un silencio.

Oía una respiración, pero la voz no sonaba.

-Diga…

-Te hice una pregunta allí en lo alto de la colina.- la voz ronca de hombre de Edward.- Y no has contestado a ella.

-Son bonitas…tus flores.

-Reflejan tu… pureza. ¿O es que…no existe?

Recordó la pregunta "¿Puedes dejarlo?"

-Bella….

No quería que le volviese a preguntar lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos. Los parpados parecían palpitar. Así , asi de sensible era su propia sensibilidad.

-Bella…

-Te…escucho…

-Pareces alelada…tonta…o muda.

-Me gustaría descansar.

-Marginar lo que te inquieta ¿No es eso Bella? Yo me pregunto si eso no significa demasiada comodidad o demasiada cobardía.

-Por favor…

-¿Ves?

-Edward.

-Dime, Bella, dime. Despues te colgaré y te dejaré hay algo que me roe, que me desquicia. Algo que me duele como miles de bofetatadas juntas dadas o recibidas en plena cara y ante todos los habitantes del planeta.

Era lo que no podia contestar.

Y no porque tuviera miedo a su respuesta. Es que era tan intima su vida. Tan intimo su dolor. Tan intima su tremenda incertidumbre…

Durante todos aquellos años de relaciones, sintió en sí muchas inquietudes. De distina índole. Diferentes incluso, unas con otras. Pero la presente, la que sentía en aquellos instantes, era en si; diferente a todas las demás.

Por eso huía de su definición.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que enfrentarse a la verdad, le causaba verdadero pavor.

-Bella…

No constestó en seguida.

Había ido deslizándose en el lecho y parecía una cosita uniforme. Encogida, con las dos manos sujetando el auricular, pegado a su oído.

-Bella no eres valiente.

Claro que no le era.

Nunca trató de mentirse a si misma al respecto, ni de engañar o mentir a los demás, incluyendo a Edward. No podia ser valiente, porque el problema, lo quisiera o no…era ardúo y tenia que ver con él y con ella misma.

-Contesta una sola palabra. Si o no. A veces la verdad es esplendía o dolorosa. Según los ojos con que una mira. Pero lo que no es doloroso ni esplendido, por mucho que queramos disfrazarlo, es ocultar la definicon de ambas cosas ante uno mismo.

-Edward.- sonaba estremecida la voz de Bella.- No puedo hablar de…eso.

-¿Lo ves ¿ ¿Huyes? ¿De que sirve? ¿A dónde te llevará la ocultación a ti misma de unos sentimientos de los cuales depende la felicidad de toda tu vida?

-Te digo…

-Constesta. Si o no.- cortaba Edward con cierta e inesperada brusquedad.- Tambien no puedes contestar nada. Pero eso, repito, es una cobardía. Dime. ¿Puedes o no puedes dejar a tu novio?

Oscilaron los senos femeninos; Bella se mordió el labio.

Tenia un bello semblante de una ansiedad extraña para ella. Los labios que Edward, habia besado tanto y tan hondamente, tenían como un combulso temblor.

-Bella…sé valiente.

No lo era. Siempre pensó que lo era. Pero en aquel momento, tal vez transcendental en su vida, se sentía pequeñita, emnguada, como si fuera una cosa, en vez de una mujer de veintitrés años, con una experiencia de cinco años de noviazgo.

-Cierto que no estas obligada a darme una respuesta.

-¿Es curiosidad?.- pudo preguntar balbuceante.

Edward lanzó un bufido entre los dientes.

Despues casi gritó.

-¿Me crees a mi capaz de dejarme dominar por una malsana curiosidad?

-Pues…

-Nunca he sido curioso. Vivo mi vida. Al margen de otras muchas vidas que no me necesitan y metido de lleno en otras cosas, que de un modo u otro dependen de mi. Me has confundido, Bella. Ni soy tan niño, ni soy tan hombre. Me quedo con el término medio muy humano , muy lógico y muy natural, dada mi condición masculina. Pero todo lo nulo que sea y todo lo hombre que tú me consideres y yo me sienta, pertenece a unos sentimientos muy concretos en cuanto a ti.

Era lo que no quería oir….¿o si?

-Bella por el amor de Dios…responde. ¿Puedes o no puedes? Si no puedes…no te voy a condenar. Despues de cinco años de relaciones amando a un hombre…es humano que no puedas dejarlo con la libertad que se deja a un amigo, con quien se mantuvieron relaciones durante meses…Di por favor…dilo.

-Puedo.

-Estate alerta en la ventana de tu dormitorio, enseguida estoy allí…

Colgó.

Se quedó tan sorprendida que su visión quedó perdida en un punto de la habitación; durante un buen rato.

…**...**

Edward bajó en silencio.

Esme se habia ido a descansar y por nada del mundo él quería alarmarla.

Pensó en coger el volvo; pero deshechó rápidamente aquellos pensamientos.

Mejor caminando…corriendo….

Cuando se apostó delante del ventanal de la habitación de ella, cogió una pequeña piedrecita y fue certero en el blanco.

Esperó unos segundos….minutos..y Bella daba signos de vida.

Bajó la cabeza y caminó con paso tremulo de nuevo a su casa.

-¡Shh….Edward!.- la voz era casi un murmullo; pero era perfectamente audible en el silencio de la noche.

Irguió la cabeza…y allí estaba ella…su Bella.

Le ofreció una sonrisa radiante y se apostó en las tuberías del gas con una maestria tal; que hasta él mismo se asombró.

Saltó hacia el santuario de su diosa y la miró con cautela.

Ella se retorcía las manos nerviosa. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa que cuando la habia dejado en la calle .

-Necesitaba verte …decirte algo..- comenzó a decir él, acercándose a ella.

-Edward.- Ella levantó la vista y notó como le subia la fiebre de golpe.

Aquella visión de Edward era totalemente nueva para ella; la acobardaba. Se veía tan alto, tan majestuoso..tan hombre.

-¿Sabes las veces que he soñado tenerte en mis brazos?.- dijo él muy bajito. Pegando su pecho al de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza aturdida. Le era imposible, mirarle a los ojos.

-Déjame que pruebe una cosa ¿me dejas?

Ella asintió sin mirarlo.

Edward levantó su rostro y pegó su boca a la de Bella

Bella dejó escapar un gemido mientras la besaba. Aquel hombre invalidaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

Bella posicionó una mano en la nuca de él y acarició la piel suave de él antes de seguir hacia arriba para enterrar los dedos en los cobrizos mechones de su cabello.

Ambos se sintieron como en casa ;la fuerza de sus cuerpos los envolvía por completo.

Bella sintió el deseo que despertaba en él cuando notó la dureza de su erección sobre el vientre, lo que avivó su propio deseo y la necesidad de sentir sus caricias. La desesperación por tenerlo en su interior era tal que se sentía abrumada.

Edward la cogió en brazos, aguantando su peso mientras profundizaba mas aún en su boca.

Sin esfuerzo aparente le colocó sus fuertes manos en el trasero para apretarla contra sus caderas, de forma que la evidencia de su deseo presionara justo en la pelvis, Bella dejó escapar un gemido y se miraron ambos.

-Voy a hacerte el amor…Bella, necesito que compartas tu pureza, conmigo.- Dijo él posicionándola sobre la cama.

Sus dedos como sutiles caricias, comenzaron a desnudar a la chica, sin dejar de perder su mirada de los ojos de ella.

Edward habia soñado miles de veces con ver a Bella desnuda; pero la visión real fue mucho mas certera y machacante para su cuerpo. Irradiaba deseo por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

-Eres sorprendente…Bella.

Bella era incapaz de enhebrar un solo pensamiento coherente con esas manos grandes y nervudas sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hasta su cuello y sus labios la abrasaron. La mordisqueó con suavidad.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Lo deseaba a tanto…lo deseaba a él; a Edward.

Edward sonrió al despegar los labios, al percatarse del deseo que invadía los oscuros ojos de la castaña.

Iba a hacerla suya…a partir de ese momento y para siempre…

Continuará….

Ya sé…ya sé…siempre jodiendolas vivas… pero estoy cansada ok?

El próximo es el ultimo y luego el epilogo ok?

Espero que me digan lo que les pareció.

Mañana actualizo El cisne negro ok?

Besos para todas lindas!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Ejejejej! Aquí estoy en el ultimo capitulo de este fic..espero que os guste.

Luego el epilogo …

Nos leemos abajo.

SON FLORES PARA BELLA

CAPITULO

13

-Bella…-Edward jadeó.- Quiero sentir tu aliento en mi cuello mientras te hago el amor, quiero explorar tu piel con la lengua hasta que me supliques que me detenga…

Bella tembló al escucharlo.

-Edward…tengo miedo..-susurró, ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Edward soltó una breve carcajada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los labios.

-Esto será maravilloso. Bella; estoy seguro que tú sentiras lo mismo que yo.

Bella respiró hondo al tiempo que la gravedad de la situación caía sobre ellos. Pero el ambiente de la habitación de ella, se habia llenado de serenidad, el aire estaba cargado de deseo. De magnetismo sexual.

Edward volvió a acercarse a sus labios, de forma seductora.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras lo saboreaba no solo con los labios, sino también con el corazón. El hombre inavadia todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Notaba como su cuerpo atlético se contraria bajo sus manos, mientras la devoraba con la lengua. Escuchó el gemido gutural y profundo que se escapó de su garganta; como el de una bestia que acabara de escapar de su jaula.

Bella le devolvió el beso con todo el ímpetu de una virgen y envolvió la cintura de él entre las piernas, quedando los dos tendidos en la cama de ella. Él encima de ella.

No habia tenido relaciones con Mike en sus cinco años de noviazgo y ahora se encontraba allí; con Edward, aquel que habia tachado de mirón y deslenguado.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón, nada de eso importaba. Sólo podia pensar en lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos, en el magnifico aspecto que tenia tendido sobre su cama y en el hecho que le gustaba de verdad. Que lo amaba; como nunca amó a Mike, si es que lo amó alguna vez.

Fuera lo correcto no no. Queria compartir su cuerpo con él.

No lo quería; lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba con todo su corazón y la siempre y serena Bella desde aquel momento iba a seguir los dictamenes de él.

No habría remordimientos después. No se haría reproches.

Edward le quitó la ropa lentamente. Ella se estremeció al sentir las vestiduras de él sobre su piel, seguidas del calor de aquellas manos que se deslizaron por la cara posterior de sus piernas hasta detenerse sobre ya su desnudo trasero. Una vez allí; Edward dejó escapar un gruñido de placer; un sonido ronco y profundo.

-Me encanta el tacto de tu piel…Bella.

Se lamió los labios con expetación y le deslizó la mano por muslo en dirección a la cadera. Esa muchacha tenia el mejor culo que habia acariciado en la vida.

Sintió como ella cruzaba los tobillos por detrás de su espalda.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas cuando sintió que lo rodeaba de este modo. El calor que desprendía la parte interna de sus muslos le quemaba la cintura y podia notar la humedad de su entrepierna contra el abdomen.

Volvió a asaltar sus labios , sin dejar de abrazarla, besándola ardorosa y profundamente mientras frotaba su hinchado miembro contra esa parte de ella en la que deseaba enterrarse cuanto antes. Saboreó la calidez de su boca y escuchó sus gemidos de placer.

Cuando cerró los ojos, inhaló su aroma único y personal, dejando que lo inundara.

Bella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo encima. Los pantalones vaqueros de Edward la acariciaban de forma intima mientras sus labios la atormentaban. Y Las caricias de esas manos, que exploraban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, resultaban deliciosas.

Bella ofuscada por el deseo rodeó la cintura de Edward con las manos y de ahí bajó hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones. Habia un bulto enorme. Se echó hacia atrás y observó la expresión del hombre mientras que le bajaba la cremallera para tocarlo por primera vez .Él cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido al tiempo que comenzaba a mecerse con suavidad contra las manos de ella.

Bella no se conocía a ella misma. Pero suspiró excitada.

Esta duro como una piedra, preparado para hacerla suya.

Enterró los dedos en los cortos rizos de su entrepierna y deslizó la mano hacia abajo hasta que pudo ahuecar los dedos en torno al cálido miembro de él.

Edward gimió de placer. Era increíble sentir las manos de Bella a su alrededor. Habia tenido experiencias sexuales que podia recordar y pese a todo, esta experiencia le parecía absolutamente nueva.

Ella le bajó los pantalones con las manos hasta que pudo empujarlos con los pies para quitárselos del todo. Pero cuando llegó a los pies, Edward se dio cuenta que no se habia quitado el calzado.

-Espera.-le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se sentó en la cama para quitárselos.

Bella se puso de rodillas y se apoyó sobre su espalda, haciendo que él se estremeciera al sentir los pechos en su espalda.

Tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al colchón cuando ella comenzó a explorar su espalda con su lengua. Cerró los ojos, y luego la miró por encima del hombro.

-Bella…si no estas segura de esto…luego no habrá vuelta atrás…

Bella le dio un mordisco juguetón en el hombro.

-Estoy segura de esto; Edward, mas segura de lo que he estado jamás, en hacer nada.

Edward bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, dulcemente e inclinó la cabeza para capturar uno de sus pezones con la boca. Se echó hacia atrás sobre el colchón y lo arrastró con ella.

Él suspiró al sentir el tacto rugoso de la aureola bajo la lengua. Comenzó a bajar la mano por la curva de la cadera, por la piel suave del muslo y por encima del humedecido triangulo de rizos hasta acariciar la parte de la mujer de esa mujer que mas ansiaba.

Ella jadeó y se estremeció cuando le separó con delicadeza los pliegues de su sexo para acariciarla con mas profundidad.

Bella le aferró la cabeza con las manos para acercarlo mas a su pecho al tiempo que separaba mas las piernas y le facilitaba el acceso. Las caricias de las manos de Edward despertaban en ella un palpitante deseo. Y cuando hundió los dedos en su interior, no pudo contener un grito.

Él sonrió orgulloso, mientras le tapaba la boca con la otra mano.

-Tu madre, Bella…

Ella asintió con la mirada brillante de deseo y él le quitó la mano de la boca para poder demandarle los labios con fiereza.

El cuerpo de Bella ardia de pasión por ese hombre. Nunca habia deseado a Mike de esa forma. Queria sentirlo mas y mas cerca hasta que se fundieran en un solo ser.

Incapaz de esperar un minuto mas, introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpo para instarlo a que se hundiera hasta el fondo de ella.

En cuanto Edward lo hizo ella se sintió partir. Era una lanza solida y candescente lo que habia penetrado en ella.

Sintió un dolor apabullante que le nubló los ojos por las lagrimas.

-Eres preciosa, Bella. Te amo.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y las lagrimas le resbalaron delicademente.

-Me he enamorado de ti, Edward ¿Lo sabes?

Él afirmó con la cabeza y le llenó la cara de besos como alas de mariposa, mientras se iba moviendo lentamente dentro de ella.

Bella sintió que el dolor la abandonaba suavemente para convertirse en algo que no podia controlar. Una cadencia solida que la envolvia en una espiral de placer sin limites.

Jadeó y eso fue suficiente para que Edward comenzara una marcha mas honda y placentera, mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos y respiraban el aliento el uno del otro en una placentera comunión.

Cuando el extasis explotó dentro del vientre de Bella, Edward gimió al escucharla mientras su cuerpo se entremecia en torno a él, quería seguir embistiéndola hasta que terminara su viaje; pero estaba tan duro y excitado que no podia prolongar mas el acto.

Se corrió mordiendo la almohada para aplacar el gruñido de placer inhumano de estar enterrado en el cuerpo de su amada y asi seria siempre. Porque Bella seria su esposa; mas pronto que tarde.

A despertar aquella mañana, Bella se encontró sola y completamente desnuda.

Se levantó adolorida y se duchó. Mientras lo hacia, pensó en lo que habia ocurrido la noche pasada , y en lo mucho que amaba a Edward. Le amaba como una mujer ama a un hombre, con toda su parte física, con toda su parte moral, con toda su potencia sentimental y pasional.

Era, además, la horma de su zapato.

Cuando apareció en la cocina a las nueve de la mañana en contra de lo que tenia por costumbre, que bajaba vestida y lista para iniciar su trabajo diario, bajaba en bata con el pelo mojado, la mirada ausente, sin maquillar, en zapatillas.

Reneé se le quedó mirando.

-¿Estas enferma?

-No, mamá.

-Entonces…¿Cómo que no te has vestido aún?

-No lo sé. Es decir, creo que no lo sé.No, no. Lo sé con seguridad.

-Bella..¿Que tienes, hija?

-Creo que me caso; mamá.

Reneé dio un salto y la bandeja que sostenía en sus brazos se tambaleó.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Cuándo se decidió la madre de Mike a aceptar tu candidatura a la mano de su hijo?

-No es Mike mamá.

La dama cayó sentada con bandeja y todo.

Fue Bella a quitársela con las manos. La depositó en la mesa y se volvió hacia su madre.

-Bella.- decía Reneé.- ¿He entendido bien?

-Estoy enamorada de Edward.

Reneé del salto quedó en pie.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso.

-Pero…

-Voy a citar aquí a Mike. Voy a decírselo todo. Siempre he pensando que me unian una serie de perjuicios para seguir con Mike. Pero he llegado a la conclusión…No puedo ser infeliz y con él voy a serlo. No me inspira nada; ni compasión si quiera. No importa los cinco años que llevamos de novios. No lo conozco, en cambio a Edward…Edward forma parte de mi, como una prolongación de mi misma…

Continuará…

Jejejjejej…espero les haya gustado, la semana que viene el epilogo y punto final. Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, ahora si…quereis comentar?' Gracias chicas. Besos a millones!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola….

Y se acabó…como se acaba todo; casi sin pensar.

Hemos llegado al fin de esta historia. Para todas las que me habeis acompañado durante el trayecto. Millones de gracias y gratitud infinita.

La verdad; que durante todo este tiempo que estoy dejando mis locuras en esta pagina; muchas sois ya; las que considero amigas inseparables. De aquellas que no te mandan un review tan solo para decirte lo que le ha gustado; que lo agradezco, por supuesto. Si no que ya se mezclan sentimientos y confesiones.

Gracias a todas y de verdad.

Os quiero.

Sistercullen.

**SON FLORES PARA BELLA**

**EPILOGO**

**-Bella…**

**-¿Estas muy enfadada; conmigo , verdad , mamá?**

**-¿Enfadada? Oh, no, Bella. No podría yo enfadarme contigo, porque busques la felicidad en quien pueda proporcionártela. Siento únicamente los años que has perdido.**

**-Para encontrar algo, siempre se pierde mucho; mamá. La suerte está en perder mucho y encontrar ese algo. No siempre se consigue.**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-Vestirme. Llamaré primero a Mike a su oficina. Le diré que venga en seguida. Es curioso, ¿verdad mamá? Que en cinco años no haya entrado a esta casa y entre hoy precisamente para oir mi adiós.**

**-Bella.- la voz de Renneé tenia un deje trémulo.- ¿puedes?**

**Bella tenia la mirada serena y valiente. Ya no habia dudas en ella. Ni una.**

**Hablando allí, en la cocina con su madre, las pocas dudas que quedaban se disipaban solas.**

**-Puedo mamá, Tal vez en eso estriba todo esto. En que puedo. En que he podido siempre. Con Edward…no hubiese podido, lo sé.**

**Y salió de la cocina.**

**Su madre la oyó hablar por teléfono. Citaba una hora mas tarde a Mike.**

**Respiró profundamente.**

**-Sea lo que Dios quiera y si Dios quiere que sea Edward mi yerno, pues bendito sea.**

**Mike llegó sofocado. Tenia un brillo temeroso en la mirada. Seguro que Bella iba a poner sobre la mesa las cartas boca arriba. Le daría un ultimátum. O sí o no.**

**Y él tendría que hablar con su madre aquella misma mañana.**

**Le diría a su madre.**

**Le diría…**

**-Hola Mike.**

**La miró desolado.**

**Estaba guapísima, Bella. Tenia no sé qué en los ojos. Una expresión que él no vió nunca.**

**-Bella, es la primera vez que entro en tu casa.**

**-Si…Pasa Mike. No tengas miedo. Nadie te va a atar al poste de la mesa.**

**-Qué cosas dices, Bella.**

**-Si..que cosas. Pero no es eso la cosa que tengo que decirte. Te he mandado llamar para decirte otra muy distina. Me caso..o por lo menos eso creo.**

**Mike se agitó.**

**-Veras, yo creo que enseguida. Se lo voy a decir hoy a mi madre. Se lo voy a decir, te lo prometo.**

**-¿Qué le importa a tu madre que yo me case?**

**-Claro, claro. Pero ya sabes, vamos a vivir con ella. Yo no tengo dinero. Pero mamá..si. Uno debe mirar con lógica las cosas. Somos humanos y como tal debemos comportarnos.**

**-Me parece que no los has entendido, Mike. No me caso contigo.**

**Mike dio un salto.**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Me caso con Edward Cullen. Seguro que ni le conoces. Esta noche mismo, me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin él.**

**Mike cerró los puños.**

**Se daba cuenta de que Bella no hablaba en broma. Al contrario, hablaba muy enserio.**

**-Sólo te llame para decirte eso. Mike. No sé si pedirte perdón o felicitarte. Al fin y al cabo se te va el estorbo y tu madre seguro que lo celebra. Pero yo no le guardo rencor, ¿sabes? Porque sé que no cede tu celibato porque sea yo la candidata, lo hará con cualquier mujer que aparezca en tu vida. Sólo te aconsejo que si de veras te interesa alguna mujer, no le preguntes a ella. Cásate con esa chica en contra de su deseo o en contra de su opinión. No tengo nada tuyo, Mike. Nada que devolverte.- iba hacia la puerta y Mike como un tonto, tan guapo y tan vacio, iba tras ella.- Ni tú tienes nada mio. Unas cartas tontas, infantiles, que puedes quemar.**

**-Bella…**

**-Adios Mike.**

**-No…hay forma de convencerte para que rectifiques.**

**-No. Te has descuidado mucho. Otros…otro concretamente, aprovechó tu descuido. Adios, Mike.**

**-Le dirira mi madre. Nos casariamos sin decirle nada.**

**- Eso es lo peor, Mike, que nunca podría ocurrir asi. Te han dominado siempre. Nunca serás tú, sino una sombra de tu madre. Adios Mike. Te deseo suerte. Te la deseo de todo corazón.**

**-Dios mio, Bella…me dejas así…**

**- Sí, asi. Las decidiones importantes han de ser así, aunque duelan. Buenos días, Mike.**

**Se cerró la puerta tras él.**

**Ni siquiera se asomó a la ventana para verle irse.**

**Era algo muerto.**

**Algo que se enterraba y se pudría.**

**Calmosamente. Fue hacia el teléfono y marcó.**

**Se puso él.**

**-Edward…**

**-Bella.**

**-Acabo de romper con Mike…**

**- Ya eres totalmente mía, mi vida.- la voz de Edward, ronca y sensual erizaba el vello a Bella.**

**-Si…**

**-Bella…han llamado esta mañana de Berlin. Quieren que me incorpore inmediatamente a mi puesto de trabajo. En dos, tres dias a lo sumo debo de personarme allí…¿Tú…querrías…querrias…?  
-Dímelo, Edward.- le susurró ella, con el corazón en un puño.**

**-Cásate conmigo, Bella.**

**Bella miró el teléfono y lo acarició lentamente; pensando en el hombre que le hablaba al otro lado.**

**-Sí, Edward. Me caso contigo y me voy a Berlin.**

**En un hotel cualquiera; en un lugar cualquiera, en una habitación cualquiera…**

…**Pero no eran cualquiera aquellos dos. Eran Bella y Edward. Marido y mujer desde aquel atardecer.**

**-Nunca pensé que yo fuese así, Edward.- decía debajo de él, sofocada.**

**-Claro. La felicidad no depende de uno solo. Hay que encontrar a la pareja adecuada.**

**La voz de Edward se hacia ronca y sensual.**

**-¿Te gustan las flores?.- le dijo, cerrando su puño, en un tallo de rosa y recorriendo uno de sus pechos con el capullo.**

**-Si.- le contestó ella mirando la cabellera cobriza de su marido. Como un impulso se levantó ligeramente del lecho que compartían y buscó sus labios desesperada—Te quiero.- le dijo. Volvió a besarlo, enfebrecida;pero cuando les faltaba el aire a ambos, lo miró de manera tierna y le acarició la mandíbula cuadrada con lentitud.- Creo que te quiero desde que enviaste…las primeras flores.**

**Edward rió y pegó su frente a la de ella.**

**-Son flores para Bella. ¡Mi pequeña Bella!**

**En un hotel cualquiera, en lugar cualquiera, en una habitación cualquiera…**

**Allí se amaban Edward Y Bella…con desesperación.**

**FIN**

**Uhhhhh….que bonito, no creen? Ains…me encantó escribir este fice. Ahora me diran si?**

**Mañana actualizaré Oh mi diosa! Ok? Besos a millones nenas. Las quiero!1**


End file.
